


Corpse Groom

by Taua



Category: Corpse Bride (2005), Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Horror, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Rollercoaster, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Intimacy, M/M, Mild Petting, Necrophilia, Non-Consensual Touching, men kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-11-23 21:29:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 30,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20896400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taua/pseuds/Taua
Summary: Taua heute um 19:24 Uhrthink fast!cocoa heute um 19:24 UhrFastTaua heute um 19:24 Uhra quick prompt with a horror themewith vanitas and rikucocoa heute um 19:24 UhrUhhhhhFuckHmmCorpse bride auAnd the rest is history xDD





	1. Suddenly Married

**Author's Note:**

> Ever wondered how Corpse Bride would be with other characters?  
Then get ready and enjoy your ride! 
> 
> The main plot is alike the movie, but many things have been added and changed.  
After all, Riku and Vanitas made quite a bad Emely and Victor ;)
> 
> BTW - the Necrophilia-tag is up since Riku is, in fact, a walking corpse.  
There won't be explicit contenct, but since they share quite some intimacy, I figured it's better if it's up ^.^

Being the heir was quite the burden in Vanitas' opinion.

His parents had worked hard to make their living; starting off with a small trading company, they developed it to a flourishing business which gave them quite an impressive wealth. Vanitas still remembered the old days, when food was so scarce he went to bed hungry. His younger brother was too little – and probably also too oblivious – to notice their struggle back then, however that belonged to the past.

Of course Vanitas was still _salty_ about the fact Sora got it so much easier in life. However, as the heir of the business he also ought to have some sort of dignity. Or at least be mature enough they expected him to swallow down his feelings.

In any case, their parents were getting older and demanded them to get settled. While Vanitas dutifully took over the chief position in the company, he had absolutely no drive left to look for a bride and start a family. Work filled his life to the brim, sometimes with days that were so long he collapsed in his office. Having a naggy wife who demanded his attention and time would make things even worse.

Let Sora handle that, Vanitas decided. He was better with socializing and people and kids anyway. All Vanitas needed was his job and duties once he accepted he probably was going to work to his grave anyway. At least he would be left in peace when he devoted his life to the business.

Or so he had thought.

Because, in point of fact, he was currently leaning against a tree in the town's forest in the middle of the bloody night.

And all because Sora's marriage was the following day... and the idiot just _couldn't get the vow right_.

“With this hand, I will lift your darkness-” Sora solemnly said, complete with huge grin and light blush on his cheeks. Lucky as he was, he instantly fell for the redheaded daughter of some business-partner their parents set him up with. She even returned his feelings and couldn't wait for the ceremony, so Sora claimed. Vanitas had missed the dinner-party where they were introduced since he was drowning in work, just like every other day. Back then he didn't mind it though; the redhead had a blond cousin which_ just happened_ to suit him _perfectly_, according to their mother.

Groaning Vanitas pinched the bridge of his nose, eyes sliding shut. “Sorrows. With this hand, I will lift your _sorrows,_ not _darkness_.”

Sora whirled around on the spot, his hair flipping around at the motion. “Oh... right. With this hand, I will lift your sorrows.”

“Seriously. _Focus_. I have a ton of work left to do,” Vanitas grumbled, his temper eventually getting the better of him. Over the years he learned to tuck away his feelings, but Sora instinctively managed to push all his buttons until he exploded. And truth be told, he was very, _very_ close to snapping as the moon rose high above them.

Baffled Sora turned wide eyes at him before sticking out his tongue. “All you ever talk about is _work_. Where's the fun in that?” he asked, in his bottomless naivety, and Vanitas felt a large vein on his temple throb almost painfully.

“_Fun_ doesn't get your bloody wedding paid, idiot,” he snarled, lips pulled back like he was an animal. “Or food in your stomach or a roof over your head. It's a luxury reserved for second-borns like you.”

Ever so slightly Sora pulled his bottom lip between his teeth, chewing it absently. “I know,” he eventually mouthed, voice timid and low. “I know you, mother, and father worked so hard for the life we have now. And I am very grateful for that! Just...”

Sora trailed off, ocean-blue eyes dropping to the forest ground between them.

Vanitas knew what he wanted to say, had heard it countless of times before. How that now it was also their- _his_ turn to enjoy himself. What was a life of work worth if you lost yourself on the way?

There was a time where Sora reminded Vanitas almost daily how he, too, earned himself the right to be happy. They had been fighting over it so many times he lost count, yet Sora still refused to see the chains of duty and responsibility that kept Vanitas trapped in his situation.

After a while Vanitas heaved a heavy sigh, breaking the silence. “Keep practicing,” he ordered, still leaned against the tree with a grim expression draped over his features.

At first Sora didn't react at all, but eventually he gave a weak nod of his head.

With closed eyes he lifted his right hand, drawing in a deep breath.

“With this hand,” he began, solemn and loud as before, “I will lift your sorrows.” Sora emphasized how he grabbed a bottle and poured something out. “Your glass will never-”

“Wrong!” Vanitas shouted, finally losing his patience. He had been so loud Sora had flinched, so hard he actually fell over his own feet. As he did something shiny tumbled out of his pocket and rolled into the grass.

Fed up Vanitas pushed off the tree and stamped over to the spot, crouching down to pick up the lost, simple gold ring that belonged to their late grandmother. “You damn imbecile. How can you bloody mess up?! It's just a few sentences and some motions!”

Sora gaped up at him, baffled speechless, soiling his expensive pants on the wet forest ground.

As if to prove a point, Vanitas glared down at him before rising his hand. “With this hand, I will lift your sorrows.” He pranced over to a fallen tree, his hand motioning pouring before he picked up a stray fir cone. “Your cup will never empty, for I will be your wine.” Next he broke off a thin, narrow branch. “With this candle, I will light your way in darkness.”

Just as he tipped the edge of the branch on another, he spotted a bony, short excuse of a bush just beneath the trunk of the old pine he used as replacement for the altar in the church.

On a whim Vanitas knelt down in front of it, the gold ring rolling between his fingers.

Gently he pushed the jewelry onto the second arm from the left as he ended, “With this ring, I ask you to be mine.”

Around them the wind slightly picked up, rustling the leaves so dramatically Vanitas couldn't help a dark chuckle. “See?” he called as he looked back at Sora over his shoulder, “The vow is easy as pie. Even some idiot like you should-”

He cut himself off when suddenly something grabbed his wrist and pulled. It was so strong it was inhuman, Vanitas instantly crashing against the ground as his arm was dragged right into the earth.

Eyes wide in a wave of terror Vanitas braced his free hand under himself and pushed, growling as he pulled on his arm. At some point Sora grabbed him by the shoulders and dragged back as well – and eventually something snapped underneath the earth, the resistance around Vanitas' wrist finally subsiding.

As he pulled his arm out of the hole, Vanitas regarded his wrist with a sigh... before his face turned sickly white, all blood draining from it.

“I-is that a...?!” Sora stammered behind him, voice trembling just like Vanitas' arm.

Around his wrist was something looking a lot like a hand.

A bony, deceased, _human_ hand.

It even squeezed a little tighter around Vanitas' wrist, the gold of the ring shimmering in the dim moonlight at the motion.

Sora was openly screaming as Vanitas flailed his arm wildly, desperate to shake the twitching hand off. Around them a group of crows rose into the sky, stirred up by Sora's noises, and, _thank God_, the hand eventually slipped off.

Out of instinct Vanitas crawled a few steps backwards, away from the human bones, almost knocking off Sora who still shrieked behind him. Suddenly the earth began to shake beneath the trunk, piling up like something was crawling its way out through soil and roots and plants.

Time seemed to slow down as the thing pushed out into the open, rising up from beneath the tree while crumbles of earth and roots fell off its frame. The pale, shining hair sparkled in the moonlight like thin threads of silver, framing a face with handsome features and high cheek bones, covered in sickly blue flesh. Slowly eyes blinked open, like pale blue pearls, and the thin lips pulled slightly apart as if its over was taking a slight breath. Fancy clothes covered the body, though one sleeve was torn and the outfit was pretty dusty. A white rose stuck in the breast pocket, so dry it looked like paper, and the white, baggy tie got out of the suit on a corner.

Slowly a blue hand came up, long fingers tugging it back into place before the ethereal creature turned its piercing, almost shining eyes at Vanitas.

“I do,” the figure whispered in a deep, rich voice.

“We gotta get out!” Sora shouted into his ear, shaking his shoulders desperately. A bit out of it still Vanitas stumbled onto his feet, Sora's hand on his wrist the only thing pulling him along. Somehow he couldn't properly move, perhaps out of fear or out of wonder, and though he felt _definitely_ unsettled by the strange figure that just popped up in front of them he didn't exactly feel _the_ _urge_ to flee.

There was something about its eyes that had captivated Vanitas, in a way anything else ever did before.

When he looked back, just a quick glance over his shoulder, he saw the being was following them.

Sora dragged them through the forest toward the town, stumbling over thick roots and dents in the earth. When they reached the small river, frozen over thanks to the approaching winter, Vanitas suddenly broke through the ice and fell forward. Maybe he could have avoided it if he was more careful, but his mind was still too busy comprehending the recent events to regard the environment.

“Van! Get up, quickly!”

As he looked up Vanitas saw Sora a few steps ahead, his momentum so great that he kept running even when he lost his grip. Quickly he rose from the small river, ignoring the chill on his legs when reality finally caught up with him.

Running for his life he followed Sora, barely keeping up as they dashed between the trees. Behind them dry branches cracked, breaking under the weight of a body walking across them, the sound so loud it sent shivers down Vanitas' spine.

As enchanted as he had been at the sight – he'd rather _not_ get caught by whatever had emerged from the earth.

After what felt like hours the trees finally thinned out, the clearing and small bridge leading to the village coming into view. The sight calmed Vanitas heart ever so slightly; even if there was no guarantee they actually had the means to escape or perhaps even fight the mysterious creature pursuing them, the familiar view of his home was consulting nonetheless.

Sora was already halfway across the bridge when Vanitas stepped on it. Just as he felt the solid stone underneath his foot however something hit him from behind. Before he realized it he was surrounded by crows and bats, some of them snatching at his hair and bumping into his shoulders. Instinctively Vanitas bend down, head covered by his arms in a weak attempt to fight the animals off as they flew over him.

A few feathers sunk down around him as he slowly removed his arms, eyes cautiously scanning the area for any stray flyers. The sounds of the forest had vanished as well, footsteps no longer echoing behind his back as he slowly straightened on the bridge. Slowly Vanitas released a breath he didn't notice holding, his breath rising in white clouds as he listened to the erratic thumping of the heart in his chest.

It suddenly felt like he had been dreaming, the icy grip of the bony fingers no longer noticeable on his wrist. Unable to hold it Vanitas gave a dark chuckle, relief washing over him in waves as he looked at the end of the bridge where Sora, too, fought to regain his breath.

That was probably the wildest adventure he ever experienced, despite hitting thirty in a couple of months.

Still chuckling away he called, “Man, that was really-”

Before he could finish Vanitas felt a hand on his shoulder, the touch making him instantly freeze, the words stuck in his throat as he didn't even breathe.

Somewhere in the back he heard Sora shout something, but his entire focus zeroed on the gentle yet powerful pull on his shoulder as he was turned around, just enough to look back to the forest they just came from.

The being was back, its body so close Vanitas sensed the cold oozing from it.

A cold like from the dead.

Face-to-face with the creature Vanitas noticed the features were male, despite the shoulder long hair. A small, somewhat fond smile tugged on the thin lips as the sharply dressed man rose his other hand, the one that was only bones, and gently rested in on the side of Vanitas neck.

The touch was smooth yet foreign, unsettling so, and the wind picked up as the man moved both of his hands up to cup Vanitas' face. One of the hands even moved to the back of his head, long fingers digging into his hair so smoothly it bordered experienced, and Vanitas found himself briefly walking back until his pelvis hit the balustrade of the bridge.

“You may kiss now,” the man whispered with the same tantalizing voice, the bright blue eyes Vanitas found himself drowning in slowly closing as their owner pushed closer until their lips touched in a chaste kiss.

And then the world turned black.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

Even before Vanitas opened his eyes he realized how much his body hurt. He must have fallen asleep on his desk again, ending with stiff shoulders and a crooked neck. To top it off, the odd position also gave him quite the nightmare.

Where did the idea come from? Being chased by a corpse wasn't something he usually dreamed up.

“Look who's coming to,” a voice said – one that Vanitas failed to recognize. Maybe some new worker who worried about him?

Blinking his eyes open he tried to straighten up, only to find he couldn't. Something massive pushed against Vanitas' back and head, as if he was leaning against a solid wall.

“Thank goodness. My heart did quite the leap when he slumped together...”

His sight was blurry, but Vanitas still recognized the voice. A rich baritone, full although currently laced with worry. It tainted its ring, a smudge on a colorful window.

The fist voice gave a dark chuckle. “Mate, you make it sound like you still _had_ a beating heart.”

Eventually Vanitas blinked his eyes clear – and hit his head painfully as he tried to crawl away with a gasp.

In front of him were the man from his nightmare, right next to _a speaking skeleton_. It only had a single eye left and wore a black derby on its skull, a few cards tucked into its side. Something stuck on its chin, almost like rests of a short beard, and it turned something between its bony fingers that clacked annoyingly.

“Oh my, will you look at _that_,” spoke another voice, much higher than the first two. And sure enough a woman appeared in Vanitas view – half of her face carrying blue flesh while the other side was completely bared to the bone as she leaned down. Especially the missing eyelid on her left was unsettling, her entire eye exposed as she studied him. What was left of her lips curled into a lascivious smirk as she added, “You got yourself a _breather_, pretty boy.”

Vanitas' heart hammered in his chest as he felt around with his hands, inching away from the group. He only got about two feet away when hands snaked under his arms and he was pulled up to his feet. They were so close that fire-red hair cascaded down around Vanitas shoulders – and for whatever reason the arms moved around his chest next, pulling him flush against the body on his back.

The pair of hands gently palmed his chest through his clothes, their owner giving a light noise behind Vanitas. “Yup. Definitely a heartbeat here.”

The silver-haired man narrowed his eyes before he approached with long steps. Securely he closed his arms around Vanitas and dragged him away, again one hand snaking to the back of his head in the process.

“Hands off my husband, Axel,” he uttered, a low growl swinging with his voice although his fingers were gentle as they moved through Vanitas' hair.

Finally waking from his trance, Vanitas wrenched free from the arms, snarl on his lips and eyes narrowed. “Where _is_ this bloody place?!” he demanded, quickly giving the area a once over.

There were far more people in the room, at least a good two dozen beside the ones Vanitas already spotted. Most had patches of the blue flesh on them, although there were also complete skeletons around. They even wore clothes in between, whole outfits in fact, ranging from military forms to dapper attire fitting for noblepeople. Still some had obvious holes in the fabric; Vanitas even watched how one of the beings drank from a bottle and the beverage dripped _right through a gaping void_ in its middle, large enough to come from a cannon. Others still had several items stuck in their bodies, anything from forks and short knifes to- was that _a whole sword?!_

_What the hell had happened?!_

The skeleton with the single eye gave him a smirk and cocked its head, the eyeball rolling all the way into the other socket. “You're at The XIII, the best tavern in the Underworld.”

“Underworld?” Vanitas repeated incredulously as he pushed back until he ran into some sort of counter. He gripped it hard with both hands once he turned around, for a moment considering to bang his head against the wood until he woke up.

He was still asleep. There was no other explanation for the bloody absurd situation.

“Hey Marluxia, fix him up a drink, will you?” the skeleton called and next thing Vanitas knew a voice spoke up from the counter. When he glanced down he found a severed head on top of some bugs, a mop of what appeared pink hair trailing behind it.

_Of course._

“Any preferences, Mr. Newlywed?” the head asked him.

Before even thinking about an answer Vanitas gave the head a shove, making the bugs fall over as it toppled across the counter.

“A toast to the spouses!” someone called from the middle of the tavern, soon followed by echoes and the unmistakable clatter of glasses hitting. Music played further in the back as well, a catchy beat that invited people to sway along. However Vanitas felt all but inclined to party.

Staring at the various bottles on the other side of the counter he tried to calm his breathing. Getting crazy would get him nowhere, given he was, in fact, _not_ asleep.

“What the hell is wrong with me...?” Vanitas murmured to himself, hands balling to fists against the smooth, dark wood. It was hard to focus with all the noise, yet he tried his best to wrap his head around the situation at hand.

Suddenly a body pushed next to his, a strong arm laying around his lower back, fingers curling around his hip. “What can I do for you, my Dear?” the silver-haired man asked, his face so close his breath tickled Vanitas' ear. Or was it more a simple exhale, needed to talk? It certainly felt too cold to be actual breath.

Quickly Vanitas brought some distance between them, his eyes narrowing as he glared at the man. Much to his annoyance he had to look slightly up, being a couple of inches shorter than him, but that did little to intimidate him.

“I'm not your 'Dear', idiot. So back bloody off.”

He liked how stern his voice came out – quite a task considering the inner turmoil Vanitas experienced – however the man merely lifted his bony arm and showed off the back of his hand.

“You said your vows faultlessly in the woods before you put your ring on me,” he explained with a smile, his eyes almost shining as he spoke. Up close they looked like opals at first, but the longer he looked the more Vanitas was reminded of the ocean. Not like when he thought about Sora's eyes, the rich azure of the wide, calm sea. More like a teal, when the rays of the sun illuminated the plants in the salty water by the shore while the deep blue of the depths still mixed in.

Beautiful, lively eyes that invited ones to dive in deep.

But Vanitas was having any of that

“There was a big mistake,” he insisted, taking another cautious step backwards. “My brother couldn't get his vows right, then I got fed up and showed him how its done.” He squared his shoulders before he added, “Beside that, I'm a man. Go find yourself a damsel if you're so desperate to get married.”

Suddenly the face of the man shifted, the smile fading slightly. “I made a vow myself, back in the years. And as you set me free and fulfilled it, I will stand by your side forever and longer.” The moment he finished the endearment returned on his features, his head tilting so that some of the silver strands fell over his unusual eyes. “In the forest I caught your name is Vanitas, but I forgot to introduce myself in the heat of the moment.” He extended his hand, the one that still had its flesh on it. “My deepest apology; I'm Riku.”

Vanitas crinkled his nose at him, like the offered shake offended him. “I don't give a damn about your name,” he spat, barely regarding the look of utter hurt in Riku's eyes.

Drawing in a deep breath Vanitas pushed off the counter and darted his eyes around in search of the exit. Some stairs led up to a door near the ceiling and he stamped over to it, the music and chatter silencing the further he walked.

The man- _Riku_ called something into his back, which Vanitas pointedly ignored in favor of leaving the tavern.

Once outside he regarded the place. There was no sky at all, yet the surprisingly well kept streets were bright and colorful nonetheless. Vanitas started into a random direction, his pace quick as he moved through the narrow paths. They took many turns, almost like a maze, and he ignored the couple of walking corpses he ran into while he searched for a way out.

He had to return to where he came from.

Work was waiting in his office, money needed to be made, Sora was getting married, his parents expected him back. Father surely didn't approve his long absence, even if Vanitas was not to blame. Surely he was livid by now, his anger only growing by the minute.

Subconsciously Vanitas reached up to his shoulder, however snapped back into the present with a quick shake of his head.

“Vanitas, please wait!” Riku shouted into his back, to which he only sped up a notch. His shoes clacked loudly against the ground, some skeletons even turned their heads toward him as he passed by, yet Vanitas kept his glare stubbornly ahead.

Once he entered a small plaza, the bones of a horse draped on a plateau in its middle, a hand grabbed his elbow and stopped him. “Let's go back and talk,” Riku whispered, baritone a mere whisper, only for him to hear.

Violently Vanitas punched the hand away as he whirled around, eyes narrowed to slits and venom dripping from every syllable as he spat, “I told you I don't give a damn! Leave me bloody _alone_!” He took a few steps backwards, every muscle in his body so tensed it hurt.

A few curious bystanders had stopped to watch, women with blue skin whispering behind fans, a skeleton lighting its pipe leisurely in the back.

The moment Riku made a step closer Vanitas gave a growl, turned and ready to bolt off, however then he caught sight of a nearby corpse of an old officer.

In a flash Vanitas reached out, closed his hand around the handle poking out from its side, and pulled the sword out with a sickening crunch. It had been years he had last fenced, but the weight of the weapon was still familiar to his muscles. Back in the past it was his only outlet – whenever things turned too much and his emotions spilled over, he'd go into the back allies of town and swing an old, blunt saber around until way after nightfall.

With newfound confidence Vanitas turned the blade so it pointed directly at Riku, his face hard and grim as he stared daggers at him.

For a moment Riku seemed honestly surprised, but he caught a hold of himself again and smirked challenging back. “You really want to start off our wedlock with a _fight_?” he asked with a chuckle, bemusement and mirth reflecting in his teal eyes.

“I want you to _get_ _bloody lost_,” Vanitas insisted, voice cold as ice.

“Very well. How about a wager then?” Riku motioned at a nearby soldier who lend him a thin sword. From the distance, Vanitas would say it was a rapier of some sorts.

The way Riku pulled it from its sheath oozed both skill and experience, the blade sticking perfectly up as he braced the handle against his chest. “We duel. If I win, we will retire and talk calmly. And if you win...”

Assuming he waited for a reply, Vanitas ended the sentence with, “You immediately take me back to the realm of the living.”

Riku gave a curt nod. “Don't hold yourself back, my Dear; I'm already dead.”

“As if that would make any difference,” Vanitas sneered before he charged in.

His footwork was rusty and the clothes didn't leave much room to move, yet Vanitas managed to execute a couple of slices and swings. Unfortunately Riku parried them all, looking quite effortless as he did so, the confident smirk still on his lips as they danced around each other. The audience gave cheers, spurting them on, and despite his burning anger Vanitas was somewhat... enjoying the spar. Riku was surprisingly skilled, as if he practiced swordplay for years, and he moved with a grace and swiftness suitable to a lord. Every once in a while Vanitas got close enough to almost hit, yet his target swiped always out of the way at the very last heartbeat, or the rapier came up to deflect his sword.

The longer they fought the more everything seemed to fade away – thoughts of the business and his parents evaporated from Vanitas mind. He neglected the worries about piled up work and how Sora would shame himself with his sorry excuse of the vows.

The only things that mattered were his focus, the tips of their weapons, and the tense of Riku's body whenever he moved.

Vanitas had forgotten how engrossed fighting got him; the thrill of the battle was consuming, making it easy to tell himself that if he allowed his concentration to falter it would mean his end. But he was out of shape, his swings dirty and poorly executed, and his breath was coming harder and harder with every frantic heartbeat in his chest.

Soon enough Riku closed in on him – suddenly so much more skilled than before, fast like a bolt and yet calm like a river, his hits so on spot Vanitas could do little but stumble backwards. A last, powerful blow later he completely lost his balance and fell onto his rear, the sword slipping out of his lose grasp and leaving him defenseless.

The rapier flashed in the odd lights of the streets as it settled right before his nose, threateningly so.

“I win,” Riku exclaimed with a smile, which Vanitas responded to with a scowl.

A laugh rumbled from Riku's chest – rich and deep, filled with delight – as he swung the blade back and bend down. His other hand, the side that was all bones, extended to Vanitas in a clear invitation.

Without a second thought he slapped it away before he rose on his own, sweat on his brow and breath coming in heavy puffs.

Vaguely he noticed how Riku returned the rapier with a bow, some of the skeletons and corpses clapping around them. Annoyed Vanitas crossed his arms over his chest, bitter over his defeat. Out of shape or not – losing was never something he enjoyed, especially when his opponent proved to outmatch him so greatly.

“Let's go to a calmer corner. I know just the place.”

Again Riku offered his hand, this time the fleshy one, but all Vanitas did was twitch the corner of his lip at it. A moment later Riku dropped it with a sigh, turned on the spot, and marched off toward one of the streets. Silently Vanitas followed him, never more than a step behind although his body urged him to make a break for it. However he was an orgulous man filled to the brim with dignity – he kept his word in wagers, even when he gave it to the living dead.

They paced through the streets with ease, catching many curious looks from the locals. Vanitas did his best to ignore them, though it proved quite difficult since he stuck out so much. What did the woman in that bar call him? A breather?

Eventually they reached a set of stairs, leading up a wall on the far end of the town. Riku easily climbed them, back straight as he took each step with near otherworldly elegance. Vanitas had more of a struggle keeping up, both his body and mind utterly tired and raw, yet he made it all the way to the top.

They had arrived at a small balcony, a few benches scattered around as they overlooked the town with its strange lights and simple buildings. “Beautiful, isn't it?” Riku whispered as he leaned against the balustrade at the edge, his teal eyes trained on the view. “It must be... eighty, perhaps ninety years since I last saw the town from here.”

The sight was definitely special, though Vanitas cared too little about beauty to label such. There had never been any space for sightseeing in his life, every waking thought always fixed on an economic result.

“You wanted to talk,” Vanitas reminded after a moment of silence, voice laced with irritation. There were thousands of things he'd rather be doing than stand on some balcony, most of all against his will.

Judging from the heavy sigh Riku uttered, he was painfully aware of that, too.

“Forgive me. I know I'm all but what you could have wished for in a marriage...”

The melancholia weighted down on Riku so much it bothered even _Vanitas_, although he stood several feet away.

“I told you, you're wrong. There was no marriage as far as I am concerned.” Stubbornly Vanitas looked out at the town beneath, even when he noticed Riku turned to face him. Somehow he couldn't... bear to see his face.

“If there wasn't, I wouldn't have been able to rise from my grave.”

At Riku's words Vanitas couldn't help an arch of his eyebrow. The facts didn't quite add up; given he did make the vow flawlessly and they shared a kiss at some point, too many other things were missing. He never actually poured out the ceremonial wine or lit the candle. He didn't take anyone to the altar inside a church. Let alone the fact they were _both men_.

Apparently his confusion showed somehow since Riku stepped cautiously closer – just so to be near enough to touch, though his hands remained on the balustrade. “Many years ago, I came to town as a merchant. I fell in love with a woman during my stay; she stole away my heart and promised me marriage in return, however her father wouldn't approve of our bond.” He leaned a bit forward, enough for his silver hair to come into Vanitas' view. “We wanted to run away and be happy, somewhere else. There were so many places I wanted to show her, lands I visited during my travels. So we promised to meet in the forest at night, at an hour when nobody would be out and catch us. However...”

Riku trailed off and eventually Vanitas tilted his head a little, just enough to glance at him. His teal eyes carried a sudden heaviness as they looked blindly at the far. While his body was there, his mind certainly wasn't.

“As I waited, a strong wind came up. Out of excitement I practiced the vow I would make to her, too distracted by my racing heart and joy to notice how the old pine began tilting. And then everything went dark.” Thin lips pulled back into the mouth, forming a straight line for a moment. “When I came to, I realized the tree stroke me dead. I'd never be able to see my love again... and in the heat of the moment, drowned by the pain of my broken heart, I made a vow.” Gently Riku pushed off the balustrade, straightening again. With his regained composure the sadness faded away, or at least he managed to tuck it back into a corner of his being.

“I swore to wait at our promised spot until the ceremony of marriage was finally finished. Only after a while I realized it was more of a curse than a vow, given I tied myself to that place for almost a century.” Ever so softly Riku chuckled, though it was dry and forced more than anything. “But then you came and set me free.”

After a moment Vanitas began laughing – loud and mocking, voice almost a screech as he sucked in air. “How touching. And equally _stupid_ and _desperate_.” He was still laughing as he turned away from the town and instead leaned his back against the balustrade, arms rested on the rail while his eyes closed.

The story was dramatic and absurd at the same time; who would be as stupid as to wait for such a long time? For a salvation that would never come? Riku was a complete fool to have made a vow like that. A sap beyond good and evil. Vanitas wondered if the woman he fell so hard for even looked for him in the first place, once he was nowhere to be found.

Somewhere in the back of his conscience, Vanitas knew he was being cruel. To flout Riku with his blunt and inappropriate reaction. Though, he brought his fate over himself the moment he made his stupid, unlikely promise in the first place.

Only an idiot would wait so long and keep believing regardless.

“Yet here we are,” Riku suddenly said – and Vanitas felt like a bucket of cold water was poured over him.

Bewildered he turned his head toward Riku, studied him with half-narrowed, confused eyes. The teal pools shone with a deep ache, undoubtedly from his words, yet there was an odd fondness to them regardless. Tender and affectionate, as if he had a strange understanding for Vanitas' bitterness and already forgave him for it.

“I believe there was a reason you ended up pushing the ring onto my finger,” he added with a low voice, one of his hands finding a place on Vanitas' lower arm and faintly, gently, rubbing up and down.

“Yeah,” Vanitas sneered, “I wanted to mock my brother. End of story.”

The chuckle Riku uttered was bright despite his deep voice. “You think so?” His eyes closed a little and his face softened, the muscles relaxing further with every passing moment. “How unusual though; that you would make the motions and even bother to pick the correct finger to slip the ring on.”

“I'm very dedicated to my mockeries,” Vanitas insisted, forcing himself to turn his face away. He caught himself sinking in Riku's eyes again, in the depths of his strong sentiments. Distraction was much needed, so he tried to focus on the area.

The rocks were overgrown by roots here and there, vines laid in between that didn't need any sun to grow. The air was thick and heavy, used and somewhat moist. For a moment Vanitas wondered how there was no stench of rotting flesh. From what he noticed about putrid, old pieces of pork he expected quite the nasty scent being among the dead. But Riku smelled fresh and salty in a way, a bit like the sea and the rich scent of soil. Almost like Vanitas stood in a garden by the beach.

However he was torn out of his thoughts when the cold breath tickled his ear once again.

“I like your enthusiasm,” Riku whispered, his thumb still gently stroking over his lower arm in soothing little circles. “And I deeply enjoyed our little duel. Is fencing one of your passions?”

Against his better judgment, Vanitas couldn't help the slight stutter of his heart at the compliments. “Sometimes I swung a sword in my earlier years,” he murmured, his eyes dropping down to the hand on his arm. Mesmerized he watched the bone move, the white a stark contrast on his dark coat.

“I'd love to repeat it soon.” Slowly Riku moved his other hand up, its chill so noticeable to Vanitas he sensed the fingers even before they laid under his chin.

Carefully Riku tugged, and for some unknown reason Vanitas let him. Moments later they were facing each other, heads so close Vanitas noticed he was indeed not breathing. But through the slightly parted lips he saw a perfect row of white teeth, their disuse not noticeable at all.

“You look exhausted, my Beloved...”

Riku spoke so tenderly and his thumb was so careful as it wandered over Vanitas cheek, stroking just underneath his right eye, that he almost believed he sincerely meant the pet-name.

Weakly Vanitas gave a nod, unconsciously leaning into the faint touch. The cool digit felt good where it brushed, a soothing caress as fatigue washed over his being. How late was it anyway? Hard to tell without a sky or the familiar chime of the bells in the church-tower.

“I haven't been in town long enough to find a home, but I know a place where we can rest.” Slowly Riku stroked his thumb all the way to Vanitas' yaw before he pulled it completely away. “It's not far. Let's go.”

The hand on Vanitas' arm tightened a little and tugged, gently pulling him along. At the edge of the balcony were more stairs leading up and they climbed them, Riku's hand inching down to his wrist but not lower. Soon enough they reached the very top of the wall – where a narrow tower stretched up into the cavern of the Underworld. A simple, wooden door was at its base and Riku let go in favor to grab the huge metal ring on it with both hands. He lifted it up and slammed it down once, twice, before he let himself in without waiting for a notice.

Hand before his mouth to cover up his yawn Vanitas followed after him, tired enough that he started to doze off mid-standing. On particularly long days at the company he sometimes fell asleep as soon as he leaned against a wall, body eventually giving in under the stress and exhaustion. Vanitas always had a hard time seeing his limits, a trait he kept from his childhood.

“Yen Sid? Yen Sid, are you here?” Riku called throughout the tower as they followed up a set of stairs. Lit candles and books littered almost every step, Vanitas even knocked some papers over as he slumped his feet forward.

Eventually they reached a large room at the top, wooden planks serving as a floor. The room was much brighter than the stairway; even a couple of lanterns hung from the ceiling while huge piles of books stretched up toward it, in various sizes and thicknesses. Some of the leather covers were so worn pages poked out from its back already.

“Yen Sid?” Riku repeated from the middle of the room. Something rustled in the back at his call, clatter and ruffling and a low murmur followed. Vanitas took the moment to approach a particularly large pile of books, big enough for him to lean against without it falling over.

On the far end of the room was a small podium, a few stone steps leading up to it, and right from behind it emerged a tall skeleton that was so old even both eyes were missing and the teeth had worn down to the yaw. A white, lanky beard stretched down to half of its body as it stood straight, a thick book that looked way too heavy for such old bones safety tucked under one of its arms.

“Riku? What a surprise it is to see you here,” he spoke with the stern, collected voice of a teacher. Although he had no eyes Vanitas still felt how the skeleton regarded him. “And you come in particular company, as I see.”

“It has been a while, Yen Sid. How do you do?” With two quick steps Riku was at Vanitas' side, his arm laying around his lower back before the hand secured him on his hip. Only once he was in the half embrace Vanitas noticed how his body had started swaying, the stillness enforcing the deep feel of fatigue only further. “Before we catch up, do you have a room I can borrow? My spouse is very tired as you can see.”

Usually Vanitas would have objected at being addressed like that, but in the current situation he could do little more than half-heartedly jab his elbow into Riku's ribs.

The skeleton Yen Sid took a moment before he answered, “Of course. Though I doubt it is comfortable enough for someone still alive.”

“You have my gratitude,” Riku curtly replied before he was tugging again, securely leading Vanitas back down a few stairs. He was so tired he barely noticed where they were going, his sight blurry and dark at the pull of slumber.

After a few moments, Vanitas fluttered his eyes closed in bliss when he sat on what felt like an old, dusty divan. A hum left his lips when his body laid onto its side, strong hands helping his legs up as well as he curled on the surprisingly soft cushion. “Rest well, my Beloved...,” Riku whispered as he covered Vanitas up with his own coat.

By the time Riku placed a soft kiss against his brow, Vanitas was already sound asleep.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

The moment Vanitas awoke a fresh, delicious scent tickled his nose. Slowly he blinked his eyes open and stretched, his body strangely refreshed, almost like he got a good night's sleep for a change. A wonder mother let him sleep in like that. Maybe she was soft because of Sora's wedding?

Even still – doubtful his father would have allowed it, sentimental about the ceremony or not.

Only once Vanitas' feet hit an unexpected resistance he slowly remembered the events of the previous evening and suddenly it made sense that he got to sleep as much as his being required. As determined as his father was, even _he_ wouldn't go all the way into the Underworld to throw him out of bed on time.

Sighing Vanitas sat up, the black coat slipping down his chest. It felt soft to the touch, the material both expensive and very well manufactured. Was it custom made by a tailor?

“Good morning, my Dear,” Riku greeted him from the side. “Did you rest well?”

Still groggy with sleep Vanitas rubbed his eyes with one hand. “I told you to quit calling me that,” he grunted as he pulled his legs in before he threw them off the divan.

“Apologies,” Riku said in a voice that indicated he was all but sorry. He approached the divan with a small tablet in his hands which he settled on a stool, just within Vanitas' reach. “I forgot to ask about your preferences. Yet I hope this breakfast is to your liking?”

Suspicious Vanitas eyed the small tablet. A cup with a dark brew was on it, along with a second one carrying a white substance. On a plate was a bun of bread that smelled fresh and warm along with a pair of sunny-side-up eggs and some slices of fried pork.

His mouth watered at the display, his stomach giving a loud rumble at the sight.

“How did you get your hands on this _here_?” Vanitas asked as he dipped his index finger into the white liquid before he stuck it into his mouth. It tasted like milk, and very fresh at that.

Riku merely gave a shrug as he lowered onto one knee in front of him. “Time may have passed, but the ways are still the same. I have enough experience as a merchant to get my hands on almost anything.”

Figuring the food was well enough, Vanitas dug into the meal. It had been years he had a proper breakfast, his busy days rarely allowing him much more than a half-cold cup of coffee before sunrise. The last time he burned his fingers on bread fresh out of the oven was a good decade ago, too.

Once the first spark of hunger was stilled, Vanitas allowed himself to slow down a notch. “If there is a way to return up, I'd like you to take me there,” he stated between bites of eggs and bacon.

He didn't miss how Riku stirred at his demand.

“Please enjoy your breakfast for now. I give you my word we will talk after,” he whispered with a gentle smile, but it never really reached his eyes.

Slowly Vanitas finished chewing the bite in his mouth. “I'd rather talk it over _now_.”

Riku uttered a heavy sigh. “As you wish,” he murmured, teal eyes sliding closed. “I'm certain Yen Sid knows of a way. He is the Elder of this town after all.”

“Perfect.” Quickly Vanitas shoved the rests into his mouth before he washed it down with the coffee. It was so hot it burned his throat, enough to make tears sting behind his eyes, but he ignored the pain as he stood from the divan. “Take me to him. I have no time to waste.”

Slowly Riku pushed up from the floor, his hands reaching out to settle loosely on Vanitas' wrists. “Why in such a haste? You barely-”

He cut himself off the moment Vanitas swung his hands free from his grasp. “Stop bloody _touching_ me. I don't care what you think, but to me, we will never, _ever_ be involved in any way. So show your gratitude by leaving me bloody _alone_.”

The flash of utter hurt on Riku's face was so strong Vanitas, oddly, felt his own heart ache as well.

Slowly Riku exhaled, his arms sinking to either side of his body. “Apologies. Yet I hope you allow me to accompany you?” His eyes lit up with something akin to hope, as if he'd be just... content and at ease if he could only be close.

Why was he so damn desperate?

As if anybody in the bloody world would ever yearn to be near Vanitas.

“Whatever,” he murmured, deciding he didn't care. Let Riku do whatever the sap wanted to. If he wanted to be treated like crap and enjoyed having his friendly gestures shoved back into his face, Vanitas was not going to stop him. Eventually he'd get annoyed enough to finally retreat, latest once they ran into his parents.

The teal orbs softened with relief. “Thank you. Yen Sid should be upstairs in his study.”

Vanitas didn't wait, already strolled over to the door and up the row of steps. He heard Riku close in after a moment and they entered the room together.

Even wide awake Vanitas could make little sense of the room's order, given there was any to begin with.

“Yen Sid,” Riku called out as he approached the podium. Much like before Yen Sid appeared from behind it, the book under his other arm this time. “We need to go upstairs. Do you have a spell that would work?”

The sockets were not moving, yet Vanitas had the strong feeling Yen Sid furrowed his brows at them. “Why would you go up there? People die to get down here.”

“None of your bloody business,” Vanitas cut in with a snarl.

Yen Sid regarded him wordlessly for a moment, then turned to Riku. “You know of the dangers in the realm above. If someone were to-”

“I know,” Riku interrupted him with a gentle voice, “But I want to do this. Help us, please.”

Low grumbles came from Yen Sid as he climbed the stairs to the top of the podium. “I just want you to be careful. Perhaps you should also reconsider your decisions in... different regards.”

Again Vanitas felt like the old skeleton slanted him a dismissive glance. Somehow he wasn't that surprised that even the dead disliked him, all odds aside. Sora was the only one who he ever reached out to, and that was only since they were brothers and were stuck together a good portion of their lives.

“Ah, this spell should do it,” Yen Sid murmured before he said, “Riku, you ought to fetch the coat of disguise before you leave. It will mask what you are ever so briefly. It should be somewhere on the shelves over there.” He waved his hand in a direction while his face stayed in the book, the fingers of his other hand running over the old paper.

Vanitas moved to stand in the middle of the room, hands crossed before his chest as he impatiently tapped his foot down. Every minute they wasted would only add to the pile of work waiting in his office.

After a while Riku was by his side, dressed in a long, completely black leather coat with a hood. It reached all the way to his feet, the sleeves reaching beneath his wrists that were clad in a pair of gloves. Around his throat was a scarf held in the same black, though it looked like cotton rather than stoic leather. To Vanitas the attire seemed rather suspicious, then again much less so than a bony arm and blue skin could possibly be.

“Take care up there. If you wish to return, just say 'hopscotch'.”

“Hopscotch,” Vanitas repeated with a bemused chuckle. How very sappy.

Yen Sid didn't as much as reply before he threw a bottle in front of their feet. The glass crashed and a dark fog arose from its inside, covering them both in the matter of heartbeats.

Once the fog cleared, Vanitas felt the familiar warmth of the sun on the top of his head and heard the low chirps of birds.

Next to him Riku made a soft noise. “Oh... my. I forgot how radiant the sun is.”

Intrigued Vanitas turned his head to regard him.

Riku had his head pulled back, the rays of the sun falling directly on his face. The blue of his skin got much richer in the broad light, the silver hair sparking like fresh snow as a light breeze made it sway. His teal eyes got the color of ice, a blue so bright it was almost transparent, and a barely visible smile tugged the corners of his lips upwards.

At some point he lowered his head again and faced Vanitas instead – and the awe in those opal orbs vanished to make room for fondness, Riku's features softening just a little as he closed his eyes half.

His head cocked a bit as he closed the distance between them, his gloved hand coming up to gently cup Vanitas face. “I didn't notice,” he whispered, his face so close their noses almost brushed, “What lovely eyes you have...”

Suddenly Vanitas felt a little bashful. Usually people kept their distance when they caught a glimpse at his eyes; they were a deep yellow, unique in their entire town, and especially women and children uttered a gasp when he as much as looked at them. They compared him to lizards and snakes most of the time and some of his peers used to say they looked like piss actually

Yet Riku didn't wear an ounce of disgust on his face as he regarded him – only so much fondness it almost hurt.

Mirth flashed in his opals before his smile turned into a smirk. “I like their shade of gold. Matches my ring.” Teasingly he lifted his left hand and wiggled his gloved fingers.

Cheeks dusted pink Vanitas shoved him away, arms crossing before his chest as he leveled Riku with a glare.

Riku merely laughed – a content, playful sound – before he pulled his scarf up to cover his face all the way to the nose. Next came the hood, shadowing his features so much the blue was hardly noticeable any more.

A low grunt escaping his mouth Vanitas began walking, his heart still pounding hard inside his chest. As much as a sap Riku was... he couldn't deny his charm. The compliments sounded honest and believable, as if he decided carefully before he uttered them. And then, when he wore that special look on his face, a mix of endearment and mirth...

Squeezing his eyelids shut Vanitas gave a shake of his head, dispelling the thoughts. He couldn't allow himself to get distracted, now that he was so close to home. Who knew what kind of disasters came up at the company while he was away, on top of the usual crap he had to put up with. No way he would make it in time to Sora's festivities with the things he had to catch up on.

At least he had eaten enough to survive till night. Doubtful Vanitas found the time to dine when buried in his work.

Much to his surprise Riku remained silent as they headed through the woods. In fact, Vanitas had taken off his coat and carried it over his arm, the rays of the sun so warm he began to sweat. It was much easier to navigate in the light, the bridge appearing in the far as well as the walls of town. The gates were wide open as carriages went in and out, a little busier than usual. Blame it on all the guests their parents invited to the wedding.

Vanitas just hoped he could make it to the company before-

His esperance was crushed the moment they passed by the front door of his house.

Vanitas had picked up his speed, Riku following him like a shadow, when the door suddenly swung open and he was all but tackled down. “Van! Thank goodness!” Sora cheered, his arms closing so hard around Vanitas' throat it turned harder to breathe.

“Sora, let me go, I-” he insisted with a struggle, but before he even finished Sora already dragged him inside the house.

“God, I was so worried,” he babbled with way too much eagerness in his voice, “The monster closed in on you and then you were gone! Disappeared! Swallowed up by the very ground! Mother and father wouldn't believe me, they also didn't listen when I said I wanted the wedding delayed so we could make a search party, but, _thank goodness,_ now you made it back and...”

Sora only paused when he looked toward the door, brows drawn together in confusion. “Who's that?” he asked, finally regarding Riku. But before Vanitas could as much as come up with an answer, the familiar, dreadful sound of heavy steps echoed through the entrance.

With every clack Vanitas felt his throat become drier, his chest squeezing harder together. Still he squared his back as he turned to face in the direction the noise came from.

Swallowing around the lump in his mouth Vanitas cleared his throat. “Good day, fa-”

Mid-sentence his head already whipped to the side, the hard, resounding slap from his father's backhand burning hot against his skin. Instantly Vanitas tasted iron in his mouth; his lip must have gotten caught between his teeth at the impact. His coat had slipped off his arm as well, now on the cold floor with a rustle.

“Father?!” Sora shrieked bewildered.

“How dare you show up at this hour,” father spat with a harsh voice. “I had to work through your duties as well this morning. Couldn't even properly greet your brother's guests!”

Silently Vanitas rose a hand to wipe the trickle of blood from his lip. He kept his head turned and lowered, knowing it would only make things worse if he as much as glanced back at that point. When his father was so livid it was best to just wait it out and hope the one slap was enough to calm his raging anger.

As soon as the lecture began however Vanitas spaced out. It was the only way for him to tame his flaring emotions.

So, so often Vanitas thought about fighting back...

At the start he did – back when he was too weak and knew of no other way. The punishment only got heavier then, twice and trice the amount of beatings than when he just let father do as he pleased.

Maybe now he was strong and skilled enough to defend himself, but he was so unbearably tired and worn out. What was the point in fighting father? Not like it would make a change by now. Vanitas was tangled too deeply in the mess already, his body sunk up to his chin in the pit filled with tar. It was better if he just accepted the life he was given and waited for the moment when he'd finally die.

“Are you even listening?!” father demanded, his shout cutting through Vanitas' grim memories and dark thoughts. Confused he looked up, seeing the red skin of his father's enraged face.

Oh damn. Was he supposed to answer? He didn't get the question.

The hand pulled back once more and Vanitas flinched, his body tensing for the coming impact-

“Urgh!”

Inches before his face his father's arm suddenly stopped, bend back violently enough that grunts of pain cut through the eerie silence.

“Don't touch him _ever_ _again_,” bellowed a deep, rich voice Vanitas at first didn't recognize. It was dark and strong, power oozing off every syllable in thick drops. Leather gloves squealed as the fingers snacked tighter around father's arm before they shoved him away, hard enough to make him stumble.

“Who are you?!” he demanded, his face grimacing when Vanitas felt the steady, familiar arm settle on his lower back with ease. “Step away from my son right this instant!”

“I have no intention to,” Riku returned, his voice hard and cold as steel. Laced with an underlining yet burning fury, a storm that only waited to be released into the open.

“How dare you- Vanitas belongs _to me_!”

The hand on Vanitas hip tightened to the point of bruising, the fingers digging deep into his skin. “Hopscotch,” Riku whispered, so faintly he only heard it since they stood so close, but the word was uttered so quickly Vanitas barely managed to wide his eyes before his vision was engulfed in the dark fog once more.

In a heartbeat they were back in Yen Sid's study.

Violently Vanitas shoved Riku away, his face a grimace of anger. “Why did you take us back?! I got _anything_ done!” he all but shouted, his emotions flowing freely now that he was dragged back into the Underworld, perhaps for good.

Riku remained standing once he regained his balance, face still obscured by the scarf and hood. Only his teal eyes shone back with palpable anger, twinkling in the shadows of his clothes.

“I couldn't stay a moment longer,” he explained, voice still all ice and steel, “One more word from _him_ and I'd have ripped his throat out.”

“It didn't concern you,” Vanitas spat back, his skin twitching with anger, “You were in no position to interfere.”

“He bloody _hit_ you,” Riku replied with a strain to his voice, “And you _expect me_ to _stand by_ and _let it __**happen**_?!”

“What I _expect_ is for you to finally leave! Me! _Alone_!” Vanitas flailed his arms in a desperate attempt to release at least some of the unbearable tension in his body. “Why are you still sticking with me anyway?! I never _wanted_ to marry you! And I never _would_ marry some sap like you _either_!”

By the end of his tirade Vanitas was breathing hard, his fists shaking with restrained anger.

Riku was just as tensed as he stared back, the hood of his coat pulled back to reveal his ferocious snarl. After a moment however he clicked his tongue and turned away, feet stamping as he descended the stairs of the study.

“About bloody time,” Vanitas huffed, ignoring the twinge in his chest.

“Now,” Yen Sid carefully said, still from his spot on the podium, “Care to explain why you came back so quickly?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> As announced, the main plot is from the movie, but I altered it up so it fits the characters.  
If you saw the movie, then you might notice the small little alteritions I have done :)  
And if not... I suggest you go watch it! Tim Burton has a kind of approach to things that every one of his moves is worth watching. 
> 
> So, yeah, even in this AU I make life hard for Vaniboi... But maybe Riku will keep him safe regardless. 
> 
> I enjoy writing this story a lot and can't wait to give you the rest :D  
Some is still missing, but I'll definitely finish it up before halloween.  
Everyone gets so invested in the horror-theme that I wanted to join the fun ^.^  
Hope you enjoy this journey just as much as I did making it up and putting it down on paper. 
> 
> Regards,  
-T


	2. Dearly Beloved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When you read, there will be a (1) at some point.  
This is where you might like to check this link!  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ysxEFyYsv_U

It felt like Yed Sid chewed him out for over an hour before Vanitas was finally released. Apparently their little trip was fairly risky as it was and the old skeleton used a sneaky spell that forced Vanitas to keep talking, spilling out every detail until he was left drained and tired.

From the position of the sun as they were in the realm of the living, Vanitas suspected it was early afternoon as he stepped out of the tower. The streets beneath were empty and deserted as he walked the stairs, as if the inhabitants had retired and waited for nightfall.

Somehow Vanitas had figured the citizens were owls; why not take advantage of the afterlife by getting wasted at the tavern and party to their hearts content night after night?

Aimlessly he strolled through the streets, without a destination or a plan on how to go on. The forced talk with Yen Sid made him relive the situation at the house – the moment where father slapped him hard enough to draw blood, as well as the instant where Riku stepped in and stopped him.

From what Yen Sid said, that action could have caused Riku to be wiped from existence altogether.

There were only so many times the dead and the living could meet, and even then only under certain circumstances and with a bunch of rules in tow. While in the realm of the living the dead were forbidden to as much as lift a hand against the people, and vice versa. It never occurred to Vanitas there were such laws as nobody in the Underworld had cared to hurt or threaten him so far, likely because he was Riku's spouse and lifted his curse.

And yet Riku hadn't hesitated for a heartbeat.

Vanitas needed answers. He had to know _why_ Riku was moved to do what he did. A stupid, meaningless vow of marriage between strangers couldn't be the only reason, could it?

The uncertainty was eating away at him.

However Riku had left, ablaze with his own fury and hurt, and Vanitas had no clue were to find him.

Sighing heavily he looked up and down the street he was walking, unsure which road he should pick, when his ears caught a faint noise.

Straining to hear Vanitas focused, concentrated... There it was again. The unique ding a piano made.

Vanitas didn't know why, but he followed the noise of the music. He used to enjoy the sound of it, so much that he even left the window to his office open whenever musicians were soliciting in the streets of town. Unfortunately his father caught onto his passion and from then on chased every musician away who dared to come too close to the company.

The noise became louder, up to the point Vanitas recognized some sort of melody. It was sad and heavy, adust and wistful. Beautiful in a near tragic way.

Eventually Vanitas found himself at The XIII, the music definitely coming from inside.

He didn't bother with a knock as he pushed the unlocked door open, the hinge scratching noisily as he stepped inside. The tavern was strangely empty and silent, safe for the slow, resonating melody from the piano.

Even from the distance he recognized the silver-white strands, gently falling around the broad shoulders. Slowly the fingers moved across the keys, pushing down with expertise as Riku continued his sad song. The tunes sounded a bit cut as he hit them, as if his fingers were lethargic and... his heart aching.

“I didn't know you could play,” Vanitas said as he approached.

Riku didn't even turn around at his words, hands still slowly pushing down on the keys. He had discarded the coat at some point and was back in his white shirt and dark pants, his blue hand a stark contrast while the other almost faded into the whiteness of the keys beneath. Teal eyes were trained on them, blinking ever so often on the blank face.

Seeing him like that, so closed off and reserved... Vanitas felt like a complete imbecile for his earlier outburst.

“Thank you,” he whispered around the thick knot in his throat, “For helping me back there. I- I shouldn't have said what I did.”

It was hard forcing the words out. Despite everything, pride and strong will were things Vanitas harbored and valued in his being. To admit he made a mistake... He never even apologized to his father before.

“But... Riku, I...” Vanitas trailed off, his hands sweating while his shoulders trembled slightly. He felt so exposed, so _vulnerable_, but Riku had stirred the moment he called out his name, his fingers briefly stilling on the keys. Yet he didn't push, didn't make a move – only patiently waited for Vanitas to gather his thoughts.

“I,” Vanitas swallowed hard, willing away the sting in his eyes, “I have to know... _why_.”

A long, silent pause spread between them – and then Riku began playing again, the same sad melody as before.

“Can't you tell?” he asked, never even looking up from the black and white keys.

“No...” The answer came out in a weak, broken whisper. Vanitas was certain he couldn't hide how terrified he was of the answer Riku had for him.

“Did you know music is called the language of the heart?” Riku asked instead, completely out of the blue.

“What?” Vanitas gasped in utter disbelief. How had _that_ anything to do with them?

“Come sit with me,” Riku said, his hands stopping once again. His face remained on the piano until Vanitas eventually settled next to him on the small bank. Riku remained in the middle, arms spread out across the piano, but the space was still enough for them to not as much as touch as they sat side by side.

(1)

For a moment Riku curled his fingers in before stretching them back out. Vanitas kept his eyes on the digits, somehow afraid to look up. “On one of my travels, back when I was alive, I met an old man in a strange town. He was a maker of instruments.” Slowly his fingers pushed down on the keys, starting with the same, cut-off, sad melody as before. “It was a hard job, but he said he loved it regardless. The town was well known for its musical talents and aspiring musicians. There they believe that there are more ways to express yourself than through speech and language.”

Mesmerized Vanitas watched how the fingers moved a little more fluent over the keys, even adding new notes to it.

“And music is a way to express the thoughts of your soul and your sentiments. It's the language of the heart.”

For a moment Vanitas sucked his lips into his mouth, briefly licked the too dry skin before he let them out again.

“Close your eyes for me, Vanitas...”

Drawing in a deep breath he followed Riku's humble request – and just listened.

The overall melody was still the same.

It started off slow and melancholic, a bit heavy, too. But after a few seconds it slightly changed...

Riku moved his fingers smoother over the keys, added lower tunes, gave the song more of a body. Sometimes he altered his speed as well, digits slipping faster before they slowed again.

More and more chords were added, like an echo of the original melody. Several voices which rang in complete harmony regardless of their diversity.

Another few seconds later the song changed once more – as if Riku's fingers danced over the keys, light and joyful, and it moved something in Vanitas heart the longer he listened. The pain was fading and made room for warmth, like a gentle caress on the inside of his chest.

With every new note Riku played more forceful, more passionate. The piano rang with a whole variety of notes and noises. It felt like the slight caress had turned into a firmer touch, to strokes and to an embrace that pulled the listener in with burning sentiment. Vanitas felt the urge to move away, so much energy overwhelming him, threatening to swallow him whole and leave nothing back. His head started to spin with the intensity, his heart fluttering like a bird that frantically flapped its wings as it took off.

And then, just like that, the music lost its feverish drive and trailed off to much softer tunes. The urge to struggle was gone, as if Vanitas stopped fighting the caging embrace and instead allowed himself to fall into the sentiment. Permitted his body and heart to calm down, find a matching rhythm in another person until they leisurely circled around each other.

It sounded just like the very beginning of Riku's play, but the heartache was gone and replaced by-

When the music stopped and Vanitas opened his eyes, he realized how his breathing had labored and tears rolled down his cheeks. The adoration, the endearment, the _pure love_ of the song had hit him unexpectedly forceful.

Was that truly what Riku _felt_?

Vanitas' breath hitched when an icy hand brushed over his cheek, his body flinching slightly away at the sudden contact. Yet Riku carefully followed his motion, his thumb gently catching the spilling tears and brushing them away.

The feeling of exposition was back at full force, making Vanitas' skin crawl uncomfortably. As stoic as he appeared most of the time, by the end of the day he was still very much a slave to his own feelings. They came to him in powerful waves, buried him under to the point he chocked. Somehow this was a similar situation, although the sentiments he experienced were far from his usually dark range.

It still felt like an impossible dream, that someone would feel so deeply and passionately for him.

“Allow me to take you somewhere else,” Riku whispered, their foreheads touching, “Somewhere you can rest a little.”

All Vanitas managed was a weak nod, too embarrassed and vulnerable to trust his voice to work. He didn't fight Riku off as he rose from the bench, a secure grasp on his lower arm pulling him along. Silently they walked out of the deserted tavern into the quiet streets, still not a soul up.

Damn, Vanitas felt pathetic. He had been more emotional in the last few hours than he had been in the last two decades together, however he found himself unable to fight it. Riku got under his skin in a way nobody ever did before – from riling him up by claiming they were spouses to the enjoyment of their little sparring session to the gentle, soothing warmth when he brought fresh breakfast and defended him from abuse... or when he laid his very heart bare in the form of a wonderful melody.

He was too wound up in his own thoughts to get a sense for wherever Riku was leading them. The streets and walls looked all the same, safe for a little casket-shop Vanitas spotted on his left. The only thing he realized was they were not returning to Yen Sid's tower.

They rounded a corner before Riku stopped in front of a door. It gave way so easily Vanitas was starting to wonder if anyone in the entire town even bothered locking their homes in the first place. But then again, did they have possessions worth stealing in the afterlife?

If Vanitas remembered correctly, the pastor of their hometown kept insisting they couldn't, hence the need to share with those in need.

“Here we are,” Riku exclaimed eventually. Vanitas felt prompted to look up – and instantly his brows pulled together. Despite the flawless stance, the shoulders were squared, the neck tilted with clear tension. Why was Riku so strangely tense all of a sudden?

“It's nothing fancy, but I tried making it comfortable,” he added in a small voice before he pushed yet another door open. “Let me know if you need anything else?”

The momentary confusion oder Riku's attitude pushed away the rest of his emotions enough for Vanitas to regard the room.

It was simple, just as Riku had claimed. A room of average size with a window on the far end, overlooking the middle plaza and its horse skeleton. Yet there were many little details that made the room cozy; heavy, dark-blue curtains on either side of the window. A rack on one wall, a couple of books and other items on it. A divan with large, fluffy cushions held in the same shade of blue as the curtains with a small table in front of it. And then, in one of the corners, was a queen-size bed complete with blanket and pillows. On the foot-end was a large wardrobe and from its top as well as the wall itself hung a dark veil. It fell across the bed like a tent and despite the darkness, the little space looked incredibly cozy with its cushions and the dark bedding.

“I didn't know the dead need sleep,” Vanitas commented, a weak attempt to mask how utterly moved he was by the set up.

“We don't,” Riku curtly responded before his hand brushed over his lower back and settled on his hip, a motion that was both treasured and reassuring to Vanitas by then. “But I figured you would rest better on a bed than on dusty sofas and divans.”

Vanitas lips curled into a small smirk as he chuckled. “You make it sound like I'm here to stay?”

Unexpectedly enough, the hand on his hip tightened. He'd had loved to see the face Riku made at his comment, but the position made it impossible to take an unnoticed peek and Vanitas was honestly too comfortable to break out of the touch.

“I'd very much like that,” Riku eventually said, his rich voice lowered to a mere whisper.

And then, after a last firm squeeze, his hand left Vanitas' hip. When he turned around he watched how Riku walked over to the door and closed it, his hands then brushing over the top of his trousers. “There's also... something else I neglected to give you,” he said, voice barely louder than before and eyes flicking a little agitated over Vanitas' face.

Unusually stiff Riku approached, so unlike his usual stroll that Vanitas involuntarily tensed up as well. Swallowing Riku reached into the pocket of his pants and removed a flat, roughly hand-sized package with a simple ribbon on the top and held it out. “A little wedding present?” Riku prompted with a tiny smile, though it never reached his eyes.

Seeing Riku so flustered brought a sneer to Vanitas' own lips. Good to know he wasn't the only one who was affected by everything. Was Riku capable of blushing? Probably not, given his cold body and still heart, yet Vanitas found himself imagining how the rose of his cheeks would complement the teal of his eyes.

He reached out and took the small present. First he was annoyed – the whole marriage business was still something he had yet to come to terms with – but he was curious what Riku would give him. Especially after the reveals from the piano-song.

Vanitas' fingers played with the ribbon a little before he pulled the knot open. It gave away instantly, the long string sinking to the floor as he closed his hand around the lid and lifted it up.

Inside the box was a golden necklace.

A thick, short chain connected to a pendant in the middle that was shaped like a flat crown with three spikes.

The jewelry tickled something in the back of Vanitas' head, something he couldn't properly put a finger to. He felt like he had seen it before, but where...?

“You have the air of a king on you,” Riku whispered as he closed the distance between them, his hands gently closing around the box and over Vanitas' hand. “And you should be treated as one.”

Vanitas opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out. After a hard swallow he finally regained enough of his composure to find his voice again.

“You mean get overthrown and murdered by an usurper?” he supplied with a new sneer. Vanitas felt how Riku was trying to get under his skin again, wiggling his rotten flesh and bone fingers through every hole no matter how small. However he was not going to be so stupid as to just let it happen again, not when he was still so raw and tired and worn out.

Gently Riku shook his head, his teal eyes never leaving his. “Worshiped and loved, every second of every day.”

And there went Vanitas' resolve right out the window.

It was cheesy and sappy. A comment that could be nothing but a mock. Yet Riku sounded so earnest it was impossible _not_ to believe him.

All odds aside... Vanitas _wanted_ to believe him.

“Can I... put it on you...?”

Riku's voice barely reached him through the noise of his own raging heart and thoughts. “Yes,” he replied, the box slipping from his fingers as Vanitas turned around, glad he could look away for a moment. The feelings were coming too hard too fast, waves over waves crashing into him with the force of an ocean tide. And he was stuck in a nutshell, victim to the elements and helpless.

He had to find the shore before he went completely under.

The metal was cold and heavy when Riku laid it around his neck. The chain was so short the pendant settled right between Vanitas' collarbones, just high enough that it didn't move with his breathing. It was a little grounding, feeling the weight there, and Riku's fingers send shivers down his spine wherever they touched.

“Gorgeous,” Vanitas heard behind himself, so dreamy he wondered if the owner was aware he said it out loud.

Job done the hands settled on his shoulders and pushed gently. Vanitas allowed them to lead him to the rack – and then he spotted a small mirror on one of the shelves.

Riku kept pushing until they stood right in front of it, Vanitas locking his eyes with his through the reflection. “It flatters your eyes,” Riku commented, a small smile tugging on his lips as he brought his fleshy hand up to tap his finger on the pendant.

The opportunity was too good to pass up, so Vanitas took it.

“Oh?” he began, pleased at how truly surprised he sounded. Ever so slightly he leaned back, just enough that he could fall against Riku's still chest, before he nonchalantly added, “I thought you gave it to me since it matches _your ring_.”

At first Riku looked back completely puzzled, nearly stuttered even, but soon he lightly chuckled it off. The rumble was so strong Vanitas felt his back vibrate from it. A nice, calming sensation that sparked a chuckle from him as well.

The hands on his body started stroking over Vanitas' shoulders and neck, cool digits that felt foreign yet good against his skin.

However suddenly Riku stopped, froze in position, and Vanitas looked back at him through the small mirror with furrowed eyebrows.

“What's this?” Riku asked, his bony finger tugging a little more on the collar of Vanitas' shirt.

He didn't know if it had happened on accident or voluntarily, but as soon as he spotted the small thing, the faint form that poked out of the opening, _he knew what Riku meant_.

Tearing away from the cool body and strong arms as if burned, Vanitas made a few steps as his hand hastily tugged the collar of his shirt back up. “Nothing,” he mumbled, face on the ground, eyes avoiding Riku as he turned his head away.

“Vanitas,” Riku called – the air around them shifting suddenly, as if the room was equally filled with shards of ice and crackle of lightning.

“It's nothing,” Vanitas insisted, so self-aware he felt sick to the stomach. He'd have started for the door, but Riku was in the way, blocking it.

“_Vanitas_,” Riku repeated, an unspoken demand in his voice. It was so obvious Vanitas decided to head for the door regardless of the obstacle, head still lowered as he kept his expression as blank as he could.

Vanitas had just passed Riku when a hand snaked around his upper arm, gripping with the same inhuman strength that tried to pull him under the earth after he slipped the ring on a bony bush. Like then he struggled to break free, but the bones held too tight to budge.

“Was that _him_?”

Riku's voice was so icy, so hard and malicious Vanitas could barely restrain the wince. “Let me go,” he whispered instead, afraid to look Riku in the eye, scared of what he would see in them.

Instead of responding Riku pushed him back, hard, forcing him through the room with so much strength Vanitas stumbled over his own feet. Before long he actually fell back with a gasp, landing in the slightly obscured den that was the bed.

Riku was towering before him, teal eyes shining in the weak light like cold daggers. “Remove your shirt,” he ordered, so controlled and calm it was terrifying.

After sucking in a breath Vanitas sat up, tried to get on his feet, but Riku shoved him back down instead before he followed. In a moment he was straddling his lap, pinning him, _trapping him_, as his fingers moved to open the buttons on their own.

“No! Let me _go_!” Quickly Vanitas brought his hands up, desperately trying to pry off Riku's fingers from his buttons. He had already undone two before he closed his bony hand around Vanitas' right wrist, pressing it down against the mattress right next to his head while his other took care of the remaining ones.

“Stop! No!” Whipping his head left and right Vanitas kicked his legs, eventually getting Riku off just a little. But before he could brace himself and shove him completely away Riku took a hold of his shoulders and twisted him around, planting him face-first into the soft bedding.

Horrified Vanitas tried to crawl away, but the weight was back on his calves and pressed him down so, so hard he couldn't move. “No, don't...” Gritting his teeth Vanitas clawed his hands on the collar of his shirt, holding it tight, while his eyes pressed shut hard enough that he saw stars.

“Don't look,” he whimpered, voice broken by fear and shame. Riku was still so silent it hurt in his ears, yet Vanitas could feel the anger coming off him in waves. His touches were firm, at the edge of manhandling, as he pulled on the open collar. A shudder worked through Vanitas as he curled up, as good as possible in his position, and he whimpered again when Riku reached underneath him and forced his thin, smooth fingers inside one of his fists and pushed it apart enough that Vanitas released the cloth. Just like before Riku pinned his hand down next to his head while his other reached for the collar again, easily slipping it down Vanitas' shoulder since he could no longer hold it in place.

The hand pinning his squeezed down so hard it _hurt_ when a tremor worked through it. Vanitas could only assume what Riku saw; it was hard seeing his back, even with a mirror, and to be honest Vanitas tried to avoid it altogether.

He knew what a mess his spine was, marked with ugly scars from poorly healed wounds. Some were also on his chest, but those he could count on one hand. At times it was a torture even wearing clothes on top of them, though father got a little less violent once the business was actually running and Sora was born. Most of the scars came from Vanitas childhood, painful memories that sometimes still caught up with him, on dark days when he was too tired to keep his guard up.

And now that Riku was seeing them, _watching him_, everything came back in one painful blow.

“Let go... Let me go...” Weakly Vanitas tugged on his pinned hand as he shuddered. He wanted to curl up in a corner and hide while the pain of old wounds worked through his body anew, the cold, sticky tar crawling up his limbs and covering him whole.

Maybe, if Vanitas made himself small enough, he could completely sink into it and let it suffocate him. Then the memories and pain might disappear, at least for a blissful while.

He could sense Riku was still filled with wrath, which terrified him to his core. What did he think, now that he saw the unseemliness he kept hidden all this time? Was he disgusted? Vanitas sure was, couldn't even stand looking at his own chest for too long.

Suddenly the cold, fleshy fingers traced a scar that started on Vanitas' shoulder, making him freeze up so much he didn't even breathe.

What was Riku doing? He was so angry... would he try to tear them off? Or worse, attempt to cover them up with his _own_ marks?

“Please don't, please,” Vanitas sobbed, so scared he trembled like a leaf. Too shaken to open his eyes he buried his face in the nearest pillow, face frowning at his own tears, and he winced when Riku shifted behind him.

The fingers wandered to the opposite shoulder, the hand gripping him securely as something else brushed the scar instead. Gently, cool, a featherlight caress that traced every inch of the hard tissue.

“W-what are you doing?!” Vanitas asked, the terror replaced by utter confusion. He could make no sense of the motion and even when he rolled his shoulders back the touch remained, patiently following his movements while sometimes getting the barest hint firmer before softening again.

Only when Riku finished tracing the scar he spoke up.

“This old pain,” he whispered, the contact on Vanitas' back shifting in a way he finally understood Riku must have used his lips to touch the scars, “I will drive it out of your heart.” He nuzzled his way to the next scar, his lips pulling taut when he placed a gentle kiss on its edge. “I will caress every inch of your body until all you can think about is _me_ when you look at your scars. Until all you can remember is how much you're loved and adored.”

Right on cue Riku pursed his lips and kissed along the second scar, so slow and thorough it felt like torture. And somehow the tender touch was hurting Vanitas in ways physical pain never did before.

“Stop it. Let me go,” he demanded, voice firmer now that the original fear had subsided. Vanitas had thought of many possible outcomes – Riku had been so tensed, so _angry_, anything from hits and punches to cuts and violent outbreaks seemed possible. And when he pushed Vanitas around, so rough and unyielding, clearly strong enough to force whatever he wanted to do through, he had been truly afraid of Riku. More than when he pursued him and Sora in the forest when they first met.

However that he would vent his wrath _like that_...

The softness was too much. Way too much.

When Riku kept kissing his back, lips gently massaging the smooth line of the scars, Vanitas began fighting back. He tried to prop himself up on his knees, to shake the weight off. His other hand let go of his shirt in order to swing back, aiming for Riku's head, and he even got his elbow to hit him before his wrist was caught and also pressed into the bedding.

The attack turned out to be a mistake.

Now that the resistance was gone Riku pushed up, enough that his head slid over Vanitas' shoulder and silver hair fell into the side of his view, then his teeth clamped down on the collar as Riku pulled the cloth easily down.

“Bloody ass,” Vanitas growled at him, his head turned on the pillow so he could glare back with a single narrowed eye.

Riku lifted himself up again, shrugged his shoulders with a chuckle, and then descended onto Vanitas' nape.

As much as he could Vanitas struggled, wiggled under the cool body and uttered hisses and growls and snarls alike. He kept lashing out with cruel words and rolled his back, pushed and tugged to get Riku to stop, but whatever he did just recoiled from him without any effect. Insults and threatening noises did nothing to the cool kisses littering his back vigorously. Claims that Vanitas hated it went ignored. In fact, all Riku changed was adding just a little bit of tongue, sticking it out in between, dipping it into a particularly deep carve in the mountains of Vanitas' back.

It was unsettling and frustrating. How Riku stubbornly answered with caresses to every attack, became even fonder where Vanitas got more violent. Where he wiped away the old agony with lots and lots of warm tenderness despite is own aching.

Was that even possible? To override the pain and sorrow Vanitas carried in tons in his heart with something else?

All he felt when Riku brushed over the scars was heat. The heat of fresh wounds, oozing blood, and the rough leather and sharp metal of a belt. It burned on his skin and in his chest, so much he could barely endure it, and for a moment Vanitas wished Riku had attempted to scratch the tissue off with his blunt nails instead. That would be something he might have been able to handle.

The kiss Riku gave him actually made a sound, a faint smacking as he pulled away. “Let yourself go, Beloved...”

Eyes pressing shut Vanitas shook his head, breath hitching when the sensations swelled to the point he felt like bursting. Riku had been doing his kiss-tracing for so long already that his lips were no longer cold, warmed up by the warmth of Vanitas' body. Could he feel the raging heartbeat in its center, beneath all the flesh and rough skin?

“I'll be here to hold you,” Riku whispered into his ear before those lips brushed against it, a small reaffirming gesture that dripped with endearment.

And then Vanitas shook with the first loud sob forcing its way out of his throat.

Riku kept his lips on his body as he moved back down, Vanitas feeling every inch of his journey, and when he pursed his lips on the next thick scar more sobs and cries followed. The pillow was turning damp with his tears, however every time Vanitas managed to will them back Riku kissed him a little harder, a little more persistent, and then they were back and flooding out of his eyes.

All Vanitas could do was shudder and melt and writhe under the touches, the pain slowly, ever so slowly fading away just like Riku promised.

The weeping grew louder and more intense with every new scar that was caressed, yet at some point Vanitas' felt how fingers intertwined with his gently. He hadn't even realized he had relaxed his fists enough for that, but he clung down to the digits for dear life as he shed tears he had been harboring for endlessly long, dark years.

So raw and sensitive Vanitas suddenly felt every brush of cloth on his skin, noticed the crown necklace had warmed up and jingled with every little jerk of his body. In a contrast to it, the ring Riku wore on his left hand was still cold against his fingers, just a bit smoother than the bare bone.

God... Riku had barely reached the underside of his shoulder-blades. By the time he was done, Vanitas was positive he'd be just as dead as him, his life ending and allowing him to rise into the realms of heaven. Or maybe he already was?

Only the touch of an angel could bring such utter and complete salvation.

Vanitas' sobs had turned silent, but the tears kept streaming down his face regardless. The pain in his chest throbbed, the ache everlasting to some degree, although it felt like a compress was steadily petting his bleeding heart now and wiping away the droplets of blood until it would stop. Maybe the deep wounds would even heal up? It was the first time they received proper care and the attention they needed.

Time became a blur, though Vanitas assumed they had been going for a few hours already. He felt exhausted and drained, the tears still slowly creeping down his cheeks as his body went slack.

Finally Riku had arrived at the base of his spine, kissed the hurt better on the last scar Vanitas recalled. Gently the hands released his and wandered to his shoulders instead as Riku turned him onto his back. Vanitas simply let it happen, his mouth just a little open as he sniffled up at Riku with tired, half-lidded eyes.

The bony hand settled on his cheek as Riku leaned down again, his silver hair falling forward as he repeated the torturous care on his front.

Swallowing hard Vanitas tried to turn away, the now warm thumb gently brushing away a new wave of tears while Riku intertwined the fingers of his other hand with his, palm on palm.

After a while Vanitas pushed further up the bed. Their new position allowed a little of movement and although he let himself come undone, part of him still had the urge to fight.

However Riku was patient, calm once again, his mouth simply following whenever Vanitas pushed an inch away. Eventually they ended by the headboard, the pillows and bedding piled up behind Vanitas as he had pushed across the mattress. With his free hand he boosted himself up, but just as he was high enough to nearly sit Riku decided he gave him enough liberties.

He didn't do much, just relaxed his elbows and knees, but the motion had Riku lay flat across Vanitas' abdomen enough to lazily pin him down. With the ridiculous amount of force left in Vanitas, the bit of dead weight was already enough to immobilize him once more.

Up high he could finally see what Riku had been doing though, so Vanitas did just that – trained his eyes on the point where the lips touched his skin. Again Riku started from the top, the mop of his hair blocking most of the view, but up so close the noises were much crisper. The wet slide of his warm lips, the sound when his tongue pushed out just a bit, the jingle of the necklace when he brushed it. How his hair rustled when he shifted his head to get the angle right.

The lack of breath was odd and uncomfortable; Vanitas himself was near-panting, sucking in air as labored as he could, yet his chest always rose and fell too much in his eyes. However Riku didn't seem to mind it at all, soon found a rhythm to rock his head so their contact never broke.

There weren't many scars, so Riku sunk lower relatively fast. Now Vanitas could see how his eyes remained shut as he worked, focused like every single movement of his lips was carefully chosen, and Vanitas heart sank a little when his head suddenly filled with phantom messages he heard in the silent touches.

A gentle kiss – _I will ease your sorrows_.

A brush as he traced a scar – _I will free you from your pain_.

Another kiss, making a noise when the lips connected with the skin – _I love you with all my heart_.

Overwhelmed Vanitas chocked out a new sob, the sound the same as before but its origin completely different, and the thumb under his eye brushed away the wetness tenderly.

Riku lingered longer on the edge of the last scar, dragged out the moment of parting just a little, before his eyes opened and he briefly rose. His lips were glossy with saliva, a few of his bangs fell across his eyes that shone with adoration and relief and pain, as if he suffered just a little like Vanitas did, and his pupils were a bit larger than usual as their gazed met.

Slowly, so slow Vanitas could easily stop him, Riku brought his face closer.

Vanitas stopped breathing altogether, his heart stuttering at the intimacy, and just as he completely tensed up Riku changed the angle and pressed his lips against his yaw. Slowly Vanitas relaxed again with a sigh, face still half-cupped while Riku kissed away the tears from his other cheek. Millimeter by millimeter he worked his way up, his eyes closed just like Vanitas' as he dried the salty wetness with his lips, just as tender and gentle as with the scars.

How was he not disgusted? It was gross to Vanitas, the way the scars tainted his body and his tear-stroked face. How could every single of Riku's touches still express so much affection after Vanitas tried so desperately to fight him off?

That bottomless love... was that what made him so devoted? What drove him to shower Vanitas with all the care and attention he could muster? What made him risk his own, eternal afterlife just to keep him safe?

Riku pulled eventually away, his forehead resting against Vanitas' brow as he simply stayed there, his thumb circling under Vanitas' eye while his fingers squeezed down on his other hand.

Slowly Vanitas tilted his head, just so they were face-to-face, and he kept his eyes open as he watched Riku before him.

His eyes were closed still, dark lashes resting on his blue cheeks, mouth closed to a line while he made swallowing noises. As if he was afraid that now that he had finished Vanitas' would finally push him away, utter cruel insults and lash out all over again. Or maybe he hoped to be allowed a few more moments of comfortable closeness, sucking in the warmth of the body he tried so desperately to heal.

Riku was humbly waiting for whatever reaction Vanitas was willing to throw at him, like the selfless sap that he was.

And that was the moment Vanitas realized the burning desire, the consuming greed suddenly oozing off his heart.

He wanted to do both. Push Riku away and hurt him, then pull him close, keep him against his body until he was warmed down to the bones. All that and more, so much more, he wanted _everything_ from Riku for himself and himself alone, and the urge pumped like pure strength through Vanitas' veins which completely suppressed the tiredness in his muscles.

Vanitas' free hand crept up Riku's front, a sneer on his lips as he felt the flinch beneath his palm, but the teal eyes remained sealed closed regardless. Soon he reached the shoulder, snaked his hand, so white against the blue flesh, around Riku's neck and up the back of his head. Once arrived he fisted it in the silver hair, hard enough to have a good hold as he pulled Riku away just a few inches.

And then Vanitas brought their mouths together in a long kiss.

At first Riku had frozen up, his being completely still while his eyelids quivered, but after a moment he kissed back. He tried to change the angle, tilt his head just for the slide of their lips to be perfect, but Vanitas kept him in place with surprising force. And so he was the one moving his head instead, bowing barely while the kiss turned harder, deeper.

Ever so often Vanitas pulled away, just enough to draw in a ragged breath, before he dove in again. After the third harsher kiss he kept close, his tongue sticking out and licking across Riku's bottom lip while he panted in the small space between their mouths. Now the lack of breathing came in quite handy; Vanitas doubted he could stay that close if they had to steal the air from one another.

As he sealed their lips next time, Riku opened his mouth with a small noise – and then Vanitas lost it completely.

He had never done those sort of things before, barely had kissed as a teen actually, yet Vanitas instinctively forced his tongue between Riku's parted lips. It was weird in a way, slick and cool, and Vanitas gasped as something smooth and soft pressed against his, ran gently across the top and caressed its side.

Instead of feeding the aching desire, the kissing and sucking just made Vanitas' hunger _swell_. He could taste Riku on his tongue, felt his fingers gently running through his hair, but it wasn't enough. Maybe it would _never_ be enough.

Subconsciously Vanitas pushed harder against Riku, arching off the pile of bedding while he pressed their joined hands on the mattress for leverage. At some point they tilted back so much they fell – Riku even gasped in surprise and Vanitas sat up with a frown, rubbing his chin. They had smacked together when they landed on the mattress, their positions reversed, but the spark of pain only fueled Vanitas' desire rather than tamed it.

He stared down at Riku, his heart beating so hard it might just leap out of his chest for good.

The long, silver hair framed his face a bit messily, the teal eyes had dilated and shone with something Vanitas had never seen before. It was a bit like the usual adoration, but not quite. His free arm, the one that was all bones up to the shoulder, laid lazily next to him as he stared up, mouth just a little open and chest oddly heaving beneath the white cloth of his shirt, as if he tried to breathe despite not needing to.

However Riku was still overall too collected for his taste.

Vanitas' felt his lips curl into a smirk. He wanted to tear Riku apart, piece by piece, rub him raw and then carefully set him back together. Or maybe he'd just leave him in pieces and join him instead, mixing their shredded parts until they could no longer be told apart.

Unaware of it Vanitas darted his tongue out and swiped it over his bottom lip in anticipation.

He moved to crawl over Riku's body, their hands still firmly closed together on one side, but his shirt tugged uncomfortably at his elbow then, stopping him. Growling low in his chest Vanitas lifted his arm and bit down on the end of the sleeve on his wrist, his hand moving and wiggling to pull completely out. The shirt slid off his entire right side, half landing behind him and half pooling at his other arm, but he ignored it. He was free enough to move – that was all he cared about.

The urge was back, flaring in Vanitas' insides like a storm, and he was back down to kiss Riku hard. Even now he fought a little, pressed Riku's tongue down with his own while he explored the wet cavern, never allowing Riku anywhere near his. When Vanitas pulled away for a bit of breath he closed his teeth down on the smooth, warm bottom lip and _tugged_, and Riku let out a noise that rang beautifully in his ears.

After a gentle lick over the abused lip Vanitas moved a little lower, nibbling on Riku's yaw with just the right amount of teeth. His blue skin was cool to the touch, but otherwise it moved and felt just like it was normal, and Riku released a delicious moan as he titled his head back and exposed his throat. Instantly Vanitas attacked that spot next, his fingers pulling the hem of Riku's shirt out of his pants. Slowly he slipped his hand into the new opening, brushed it over the stomach to the side and then up, tremors working the body whenever Vanitas touched.

A single thought flashed up in Vanitas' mind as he caressed and listened to Riku twitch under his caresses:

He needed more contact.

Determined and a little rushed Vanitas slid the white shirt further up with his free hand. Riku had no buttons on it, annoyingly so, but he was not going to be stopped by it. His heart stuttered in his chest when Riku lifted his free arm and arched his back, _helping_ as much as he could to get the cloth away.

However Vanitas got an idea just as the collar went over Riku's head.

Their hands were still firmly joined on one side, so the shirt clung somewhat oddly on Riku like Vanitas' own, but just as he tried to pull his other arm out of the sleeve Vanitas quickly closed his hand around the bony biceps and pressed down.

Vanitas couldn't help the low groan of satisfaction when Riku let it happened, allowed him to pin him down against the mattress so he was at complete mercy.

Like a starved animal Vanitas sunk down again, straddled Riku's hips while he nibbled and sucked along the exposed chest. With every ravishing noise escaping Riku's lips Vanitas grew bolder, desire washing in waves over his being while he gave himself over to the burning sensation he could only describe as consuming lust. He shifted his weight a little more onto his hands, determined to grind his pelvis down against Riku, desperate for friction-

Suddenly a sickening crack echoed though the room and Vanitas' hand sunk further into the soft bedding.

Confused he looked up – and as if struck by lightning he flinched back, hands immediately letting go as he sat up.

Cold sweat ran down Vanitas' temple as he looked down, eyes wide as plates and face completely drained from blood, and examined the view before him.

Riku was still on the bed and slowly opened his eyes, a bit of confusion washing over his features, his arms sprawled around him.

Only that his bony arm was no longer attached to his body.

“O-oh my God, I-” Horrified Vanitas covered his mouth, his mood shifting as if a bucket of water was poured over his head. “I-I'm so- Are you _okay_?!”

His voice was a mere shriek and he wanted to smack himself for the stupid question.

Obviously, Riku was _not_ okay! Vanitas just _broke off his arm_ in a heated moment!

God, he should have known better. Despite all the raw force Riku displayed all the time he never quite seemed to use his left arm, as if he knew it was rather fragile but then again thought it was obvious enough to not need further notice.

And since he wasn't exactly stupid, Vanitas kind of _got_ the hint.

Yet there they were, Riku broken to pieces. Kind of like Vanitas had desired, but he never actually wanted to _hurt_ him.

It took Riku considerably longer to sink from the clouds of lust back to the present, or so it felt, however once he did his head tilted a little before a downright _dopey_ grin laid over his lips.

“Oh my,” he said with a chuckle, his blue arm coming to fall across his stomach as he laughed. “Looks like a have a hand to lend now?”

“How can you _laugh_?!” Vanitas screamed, mortified and quaking with guilt. He pointed aggressively at the bones and added, “I broke your bloody _arm_! It's- it's just _laying_ there now!!!”

Still wide-eyed Vanitas stared down at the arm, his breath coming faster and faster and _faster_, then suddenly he felt dizzy and shocked, and how in the name of heavens could he let himself get so carried away and-

“Hey, hey, it's okay,” Riku whispered right into his ear, and only after a few moments Vanitas realized he was being hugged tightly. Riku titled his head, only stopping once he was completely in his view, the dopey grin replaced by a warm smile. “Pardon, my Beloved... I shouldn't have laughed.” He pushed in and nuzzled Vanitas face, his silver hair tickling a little.

“I... I'm so,” Vanitas tried, his breathing labored but calmer than before. He swallowed hard, his eyes pushing shut as he hugged back, but not as hard, afraid to cause even more damage. “I'm so sorry...”

“It's nothing, really.” Gently Riku ran his hand up and down his back as Vanitas buried his face in the crook of his neck. “Once only bones are left, we often fall apart like this. The joints are not quite as stable without flesh and fibers.” Slowly he grabbed a hold on the back of Vanitas' head and pulled him back, forcing their eyes to meet. “You didn't hurt me, okay? I'm fine. Fine and unharmed.”

Vanitas stared back, his eyes stinging, yet he gave a small nod. He could do nothing but believe Riku when he spoke like that, settled and sure in his entire behavior.

Riku waited another moment before he pulled away and turned, easily reaching for his arm still half-way in the sleeve. Vanitas silently watched as he turned the bony limb in his hand before he aligned it with his shoulder and with a firm push the end was back in place. Not even a heartbeat later he moved his arm like nothing ever happened, his fingers curling into a fist and back out with ease.

“As good as new.” His head turned back as he flashed Vanitas a smile, his bony hand lifted as he gave him a wave. However then he heaved a sigh and propped his head on top of his fist, silver hair falling leisurely over his eyes. “I'm sorry it ruined the mood like this,” he whispered ruefully. “Unless you wish to carry on?”

For a moment Vanitas considered the words, but Riku got a point. The moment was gone... and now that he realized _what exactly_ they had been doing embarrassment crashed so hard over Vanitas he doubted he could restart the fire of lust, at least for the time being.

Vanitas felt his cheeks go so warm, he wondered if there was steam whistling out of his ears any time soon.

Goodness, what had gotten into him? He had gone so savage, mind lost and body taken over by a beast, consumed by dark lust and endless hunger. All Vanitas had been able to think of was how he could fuel his desire more, ways to taste and feel Riku enough for him to fill all his senses, what he had to do to _get inside_ him-

The groan was out before Vanitas could stop it, his body falling back onto the bed and curling toward the wall.

Behind him Riku chuckled again, his bony hand leisurely stroking from his shoulder down the naked side until it settled on his hip. “You're like a storm turned human, my Dear. There is nothing about that to be ashamed of. In fact, it makes me fall harder and harder for you.”

“Just shut up,” Vanitas hissed at him, his hand feeling around and grabbing a pillow he pressed against his face.

“But I like enthusing over you.” The hand grabbed him a little firmer when Riku pressed a kiss on the base of his neck, just where it met the shoulder. “How you lose yourself in whatever you do. How you stay so true to yourself no matter the odds.” Slowly he wandered across the neck to Vanitas' hairline, traced it until he reached the slightly reddened ear.

“How you feel with so much passion, yet bottle it up until it explodes out of you,” Riku whispered before he gently nipped on the exposed ear.

“One more word,” Vanitas said, muffled through the pillow on his face, “And I'll bloody tear your head off this time.”

The warning came out sharp enough; Riku pulled back, though he instead started circling his thumb over Vanitas' hip. “Are you hungry yet?” he asked after a while, breaking the comfortable silence between them.

“A little.” He nuzzled a little deeper into the pillow, but still refused to show his face. Vanitas knew he could barely hide a blush once it laid over his cheeks and though he and Riku got quite... _intimate_ on some levels, he still felt uncomfortable exposing himself when he was embarrassed.

Slowly the hand wandered back up, brushing over Vanitas' side as light as a feather. “It will take a little for me to provide something. You can wait in The XIII if you like; they'll spare you a jug of beer during my absence.” Gently Riku traced a scar that ran across the line of his ribs with his fingertips.

A good brew sounded very welcoming. Vanitas' throat could certainly need some moisture after everything. However...

“Underworld beer or...?”

“The brand they serve at the tavern upstairs. I got a barrel.”

Vanitas couldn't see his face, but he could _swear_ Riku was smirking down at him.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At first Vanitas considered waiting in their room. He still felt raw from all his emotional outbursts; some alone-time seemed like just the right thing for him. However after a good hour and still no trace of Riku he decided to head for The XIII instead. Even with his stressed schedule, Vanitas could only go on for so long without food and water. And since it was nearing six p.m. - Riku had provided a small stand-watch which sat on one of the shelves – his body was beginning to make demands, too.

Alone in the room Vanitas easily stripped off his shirt and instead put on a simple button-down from the wardrobe, the material soft and comfortable on his skin. Gratefully Riku was thorough when furnished the place; Vanitas was still ashamed by their earlier actions and it was impossible to tame down his thoughts when he still wore his old clothes. The pants were still alright, however the shirt was loaded with lascivious memories now.

While Vanitas probably never found his way back to the room alone, locating The XIII was easy enough. After a while the streets turned distinguishable despite the similar layout and the tavern laid at a rather frequented spot. And given Vanitas got lost anyway, enough corpses and skeletons were out to ask for directions by now.

Sure enough, he walked passed the door of the tavern a few minutes later.

A bell chimed lightly as Vanitas pushed open the door, alerting of his arrival. And sure enough, the three who stood by the bar instantly turned their heads in his direction.

“Oh, it's the breather,” the redhead commented – and instantly the woman with the half deceased face rose from her stool and stamped away, disappearing through a door in the back of the tavern.

Nonchalantly Vanitas descended the stairs and picked himself a stool at a corner of the counter. The redhead was by his side in a heartbeat, his arm instantly laying around his shoulders in a friendly manner. “Don't mind Larxene. She's just jealous since you fetched yourself such a hot boyfriend.”

Eyes narrowed Vanitas shook the arm off, his head just tilted enough to glare daggers at the redhead.

“Hey, no offense. Once you're dead you stop caring about stuff society gives a damn. Go and be happy banging away your guy.”

Instantly the heat returned to Vanitas' features and he cleared his throat noisily. “Riku said you'd have a beer for me?”

The redhead chuckled away as he pulled his jug closer, taking the stool right next to Vanitas while the skeleton with the single eye approached them from the other side. “That's right, Mate,” it responded to his question before turning toward the inside of the bar. “It's the first barrel on the far left, Marluxia.”

A minute later the pink-haired head skidded over the counter, a couple of bugs carrying a jug in tow. The brew landed right in front of Vanitas and he picked it up, gave a short sniff, and eventually took a generous swallow. Definitely tasted like normal beer.

“Hey, take it easy. You can _still_ get drunk,” the redhead commented by his side and clicked jugs with him.

“None of your bloody business,” Vanitas dryly replied as he set his jug down. Good a third of his drink was already gone.

“Ouch,” the redhead muttered before he took a sip himself. “But I forgive you. I even give you my name, like a true gentleman.” Vanitas felt how his upper arm was nudged with a little shove. “Axel. Got it memorized?”

The skeleton barked out a laugh. “You? A gentleman? Since when?”

Axel leaned across the counter to face him, so much Vanitas actually saw his face and the glare he wore. “I'll let you know my manners are flawless, Luxord.”

“Wanna wager on that?” Luxord moved his bony hand, something clacking between his fingers. “Our breather-friend could play against you. Bet he'd win five minutes in.”

“Not interested,” Vanitas nonchalantly uttered, grabbed his jug, and moved away from the counter. Those two were too noisy for his taste and he was not in the mood to get involved in whatever game they were about to break off. Besides, that Axel-guy was way too touchy-feely.

Absently he walked around the otherwise empty space, his eyes falling on the abandoned piano on one of the walls. For a moment Riku's song was back in Vanitas' ears and he quickly turned away, unwilling to let his emotions get the better of him. In the end he found a comfortable little space on a round table, settled under a small wooden balcony further up the wall and next to what looked like a stage.

Comfortably secluded while Vanitas still had a good view of the area.

He wasn't exactly wary of the undead – they weren't all that different from people upstairs, if only a bit more laid-back – but he wasn't a particularly social person unless he was in the mood for it. Vanitas was fully content with a drink and a bit of silence while his eyes had something to do. That always helped when he needed to think.

And there was quite a lot on his mind, actually.

Just the other day he had been stressing over work, hurrying so he could at least spend an hour at Sora's wedding festivities before he had to return to the office, back to the four walls of his prison. Vanitas had come to terms with his life, sealed away whatever was left of himself and kept doing what he hated while his dreams and hopes laid shattered by his feet.

But then, in the matter of hours, his entire life turned upside-down.

Suddenly he was in the Underworld, married to a walking corpse – a walking corpse that tore away the seal on his heart and pulled everything out that Vanitas had so carefully put away. His collected farce crumbled steadily away, the walls he build around himself were taken apart brick by brick. Feelings Vanitas had long forgotten resurfaced, overwhelmed his bare being which got so used to numbing indifference.

When Sora knew which buttons to press to get a reaction from him... Riku played him like a violin, bringing everything out and then some more.

Strangely enough, Vanitas didn't feel the urge to rebury his feelings once they were out. Usually as soon as a sentiment peeked out of the void he used to force it back down, shove it into the abyss hard enough so it would never come back. Cold indifference was the only thing he felt comfortable with for years on end.

Yet now he felt... alright. Riku coaxed so much out of him – compassion, frustration, humor to name a few – however Vanitas left the emotions out in the open instead of scooping them back into his broken self. It eased the pressure in his chest, lifting it more and more with every chuckle, cry, and shout. And even when he fought against it, Riku never stopped putting balm on his soul, be it with a fulfilling swordplay or a still warm meal he, likely, prepared with his own hands. Or with countless of kisses and caresses, a glance filled with endearment or a soft gasp.

Vanitas had given up on the idea long ago, got familiar with eternal loneliness... yet he found himself falling hard for Riku, harder and faster than what felt humanly possible.

Subconsciously his hand came up and played with the pendant of his necklace. It was still weird to admit his feelings, even when it was only to himself. Vanitas had never felt drawn to somebody else. Having a partner was a distant dream, something unreachable for him given the tight situation of his life. Besides, who would want him, with his abused heart and disgusting body? Eyes of a beast and layers of scars littering his back, the thing in his chest only knowing about pain and envy and all those other ugly sentiments the pastor preached about. Even now Vanitas was not entirely sure he could ever truly love somebody, even if he tried with all his heart.

However Riku was still there, ready to make the world his oyster and pick the stars out of the sky for him. And greedy, greedy Vanitas basked in the care and devotion, drank it up like ambrosia.

Was he taking advantage of Riku?

Perhaps. It certainly felt like Vanitas took much more than he actually gave. But selflessly giving his everything... that just _wasn't him_. He was cautious and careful and brooding, a man who considered a situation before he made up his mind. Lately he acted more on impulse alright, however by the end of the day he was still the awkward, hurt little boy who lashed out to protect himself. It was easy to accept the sentiments Riku showered him with every minute they spend together while not pouring himself in.

… But the longer Vanitas thought about it, the more he felt like he should give something in return. The amount was growing and growing with every gesture, every look Riku gave him, and if Vanitas knew one thing than that everything had its price.

He just wondered when fate decided it was time to collect the dept.

Vanitas' fingers ran over the rim of the almost empty jug absently when a bell suddenly rang, the noise resonating through the entire tavern so loudly he flinched. Within heartbeats several skeletons and corpses swarmed into the space, rushing to the counter and hastily taking seats. Some of them were already chatting, but Vanitas caught only single words here and there while the area turned so full he pushed subconsciously closer into his corner.

From the bits of conversation and overall excitement, Vanitas figured someone must have died in the realm of the living and the people gathered to inspect the new arrival. It was a bit fuller than when he first woke up in the Underworld, but who knew how long he had been out in the first place. Maybe it was just as crowded but the audience thinned out once he turned out to be a breather.

After a while music began playing, a cheerful melody with various instruments. The band happened to be right at the stage where Vanitas sat and despite his better judgment he snorted at the skeletons. They were pretty good, but using a backbone as a sax and a pelvis with legs as a guitar seemed a bit too much. At least they didn't need to use ribcages for a piano.

Again Vanitas found himself wondering how very different the afterlife seemed to be. Even their music was different, nothing like he ever heard upstairs really, but catchy and good regardless. Everybody was enjoying themselves, carefree and relaxed, maybe even moreso than Sora – who was pretty much the most laid-back, happy-go-lucky person Vanitas knew.

How was that? Made it really so much of a difference if one was dead? Riku seemed alive enough, safe for the blue skin and his bony arm.

Vanitas pondering found its end when someone approached his table though, pushing into the corner of his vision.

“Could it be?” whispered a voice and when he turned around Vanitas looked into the old, wrinkly face of a woman. Her back was slightly crooked and her short, white hair neatly combed against her head. She wore a black, simple dress that had seen better days, but what really drew his attention were her eyes:

A vibrant blue like the color of the ocean on a clear, calm day.

It took Vanitas a moment, eyebrows drawn together, before realization hit him with a gasp.

“... Granny? Is that you?” he whispered back, his mind not quite picking up just yet, but the more he looked at the old woman the more familiar she became.

Her wrinkled mouth pulled into a grin, so radiant and broad like Sora's. “It really _is_ you, Van-Van.” Tears gathered in the corners of her eyes and she clapped her hands over her mouth, forcing back a sob. “My, what a fine young man you've grown into...”

In a flash Vanitas leaped out of his chair and crushed her against his chest, squeezing tight. “Granny! I thought I'd never see you again.” He had to bite his bottom lip to keep himself from crying as well, his heart swelling as the thin, lanky arms wrapped around him in return.

While Vanitas had a rocky relationship to his own parents, his grandmother had been a true pillar in his life. Often he fled to her place when he was a kid and she always had a batch of cookies for him to eat, no matter when he showed up. Sometimes they went out on adventures and she would tell him stories, about how he was a bit of a tomboy like her and how her white locks used to be as inky black as his in her youth. Unfortunately the age really got to her when he turned eleven and shortly after Sora's birth she passed away in her sleep. Vanitas had wept for three days straight before father beat the tears out of him.

“Oh Van-Van.” She squeezed tightly before she pushed a bit away, her thin, long fingers coming up to cup his face gently. “I was curious about this breather everyone talked about, but only spotted him now. I should have known only my little romp would manage to pull something like that off.” Her blue eyes twinkled with mischief and she winked at him when he pinched his cheek, drawing a lazy chuckle from Vanitas.

“I'll have you know I changed a lot, Granny.” He tried to smile at her, a true, fond smile, but her expression shifted and hardened enough for him to know he couldn't completely hide his hurt. She was always so attentive, reading him like a book – apparently that hadn't changed despite so many years of being apart.

Gently she petted his cheek. “Let's catch up. I'll make you a batch of cookies, okay? The ones you liked so much.” Before he could as much as agree she already pulled him away, empty jug of beer forgotten as she made a beeline for the counter. Once arrived she slammed her open hand noisily against it while shouting, “Luxord! Luxord, come here, I need something!”

After a moment the skeleton with the single eye and bowler hat appeared and nonchalantly leaned over the counter. “What can I do for you, Milady?”

“I need some baking ingredients from upstairs. Fetch me some paper, I'll write it down for you.” Impatiently Granny tapped her fingers against the counter and Vanitas couldn't help the snicker at the familiarity of the situation. She could never stand still once she made up her mind.

“And you got the means to pay for them?” Luxord asked, tilting his head so his eye rolled into the other socket.

“I know you like yourself a good wager,” Granny replied with a little grin, “Let the dices decide.”

With a hum Luxord leaned a bit further over the counter, head popped on top of one hand. “Can't deny you have me interested, Milady. But what will you wager?”

Granny took a moment before she replied, “That pasty I made a while back? I'll give you the recipe.”

Vanitas didn't miss how his eye flashed for a moment. “Okay Milady, your call.” He grabbed a jug from the counter and opened his bony palm above it, something clacking loudly as it landed inside.

“Even.”

Luxord gave the jug a good shake before he slammed it down on the counter, opening first. Slowly he pulled it off – and gave a heavy sigh. When he sunk his hands the eyes counted four on one and two on the other dice.

“Sometimes you win, sometimes you lose,” he muttered under his breath before he handed over a pen and a sheet of paper. Quickly Granny scribbled down whatever she needed before she returned the things and a couple of minutes later Luxord came back with a large paper bag.

Dutifully Vanitas took it into his arms and carried it as Granny led him through the narrow streets. “I ended up helping in the kitchen once I came here. The people there are very nice, although I had to adapt the recipes so the others could actually eat my meals,” she excitedly told. Vanitas simply enjoyed listening to her voice, lacking the heavy breathing of her old years. Close to the end she was mostly coughing, barely able to phrase a whole sentence without a fit. “But as I know them, they're all at The XIII ogling at the new arrival so we have the kitchen to ourselves. Better anyway; especially that one chef is _very_ noisy, I tell you.”

They passed through a door on the right and instantly landed in the kitchen Granny spoke of. A fireplace was on the far end, a cauldron bubbling away over a flame, but the table in the middle was empty and clean.

“Van-Van, Dear, fetch me a cup and a couple of bowls from that shelf, will you?” She pointed to the left, the wall filled with supplies. It took Vanitas a while to find the items, but in the end he put everything on the island in the middle before he took a seat on a stool.

“Sounds like you got yourself settled,” Vanitas commented with a smile, head rested on one hand as he looked around. It was funny watching Granny wiggle around, all fired up and full of life, just like when he was little.

Expertly Granny poured flour and sugar into a bowl before snapping a few eggs with a bit of butter into another. “You got settled just well yourself, or so I have heard...”

The way she glanced at him, all knowing and a little wicked, brought a blush across Vanitas cheeks. Quickly he tucked away his memories from before into a corner of his mind, hoping to have it stored out of Granny's reach. If she could still read him like she used to, he had no doubt she'd _see_ what scandalous things he had been doing with Riku just hours ago.

Thankfully Granny turned her focus back on the batter. “Of course you don't have to tell me, but I'd like to hear about the curious circumstances one day.” She mixed the content of the bowls together, sprinkled chocolate flakes into it, and started turning everything around with a wooden spoon. “How is your little brother doing? Sora was his name, right?”

Vanitas relaxed ever so slightly, his eyes trained on the turn of the spoon. “He turned eighteen two months ago and mother instantly set him up with a girl. He seemed happy about the arrangement though.”

Granny hummed as she distributed the batter to large drops on a metal rack. “My, so much time has passed... He was so small back then, even the necklace wouldn't fit him!” She gave a soft laugher at that. “It slipped down his arms when he wiggled and then he'd cry because it was so cold against his belly! Do you remember, Van-Van?”

Wordlessly Vanitas accepted the bowl and spoon with the rests of the batter, eyebrows furrowed when he tried to remember. It was a little foggy, but he recalled toddler-Sora twisting in his cradle and whine a lot.

As Vanitas focused the picture became a little clearer; Sora crying as his sleep was disturbed by the present Granny gave him, a silver necklace with a thick chain and a crown-pendant that-

Eyes wide he froze up, spoon still stuck in his mouth as realization hit him. “Granny,” he called once he dropped it down with a clatter, his hand instead inching up to his own necklace. “Say, where did you get that necklace...?”

“Hm?” Slowly she straightened again, the door of the oven slipping shut in the process. “Oh, it was a present I held very dear to myself. I thought about giving it to you, but alas, you're too pale for silver. Sora seemed darker-”

“Ah, there you are. You can't just disappear on me like that, my Dear,” a voice suddenly called from the door, making them turn around. Riku was smiling brightly just as usual, one hand on his hip while his other held up a bag. “I got my hands on some vegetables. Is a stew to your liking?”

Vanitas could only gape wordlessly at him, his eyes darting to Granny once she released a loud gasp. “R-Riku? Is that you?” she stuttered, her entire frame trembling ever so slightly.

Upon hearing his name Riku turned his head in her direction – and after a moment he widened his eyes, lips parting in a similar gasp.

“It can't be,” he whispered, his feet slowly carrying him further into the kitchen. “Or could it... Xion?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Very intense second part of the trilogy :D  
I hope you enjoyed it. 
> 
> There is also a first-timer for me in here: Incorporated a song into a fic!  
In Corpse Bride, the piano music plays a significant role.  
So I made Riku a pianist and looked for something he could play.  
Hope I could transport some of the melody's feeling into words :) 
> 
> Buuut then the drama-train hits, just as Vanitas was starting to warm up.  
Can you guess who exactly Xion is? ;) mwahahahahaha I'm evil
> 
> Part 3 is already done and ready for editing.  
I guess I'll post it sometime next week. 
> 
> Regards,  
-T


	3. Forever

Rarely before Vanitas felt so utterly out of place.

Granny Xion and Riku were still gazing at each other, their faces changing between joy and confusion, but eventually Riku approached her with long steps and a loving smile on his lips, his bag sinking to the ground as he walked. They held hands, staring at each other wordlessly, though Xion clapped her mouth open a few times, but no words came out. In the end she was the first to speak though.

“You... haven't aged a day since then.” Her voice was calm as she spoke, laced with longing, a longing older than Vanitas could imagine.

“And you have been always on my mind since then,” Riku whispered back, his eyes closing half while his hands tightened. His entire body looked stiff, as if he didn't know what to do, but once Xion gave a chuckle he relaxed ever so briefly.

A few moments later they closed the distance, arms wrapping around them in a tight, intimate embrace. How long had they waited for that to happen? To be reunited like that?

A touching scene like from a fairytale, but all Vanitas felt was how his stomach sank.

Everything had a price, and apparently he was settling two bills at the same time.

As stealthy as he could he rose from the stool. He was an introducer in a private reunion of long lost lovers; it was better to take his leave and let them be to themselves. Not that Vanitas felt like watching anyway.

He sneaked over to a door at the side, unsure where it led to but not really caring for it either. It stood open a little, barely a slit, however he could easily broaden it and slip out.

“Vanitas?”

Damn it.

Swallowing hard Vanitas relaxed his face before he glanced back over his shoulder. Riku and Xion stood still close together, but Riku had broken out of the embrace and looked at him with uncertainty written across his face.

“I'm gonna take a walk while you two catch up,” he stated, his tongue thick and throat stinging at his own words. Xion gave him a worried glance, which hurt as well but in a completely other way. “Surely you have a lot to talk about.”

Vanitas turned and opened the door, not bothering to hide the movement now that he was caught. Just as he made a step through it a hand laid around his elbow, a familiar touch that sent icy shivers down his spine.

Easily he slipped out of Riku's grab, his hand lifting to emphasize distance. “Don't,” he said, curt and pointed, his face still lowered as he walked out.

He couldn't bear to look Riku in the eye. Not when his heart was bleeding so much.

As he stepped out Vanitas found himself in one of the roads. After a moment of glancing around he headed for the stairs that led to Yen Sid's tower. The balcony seemed like a good place to think and be alone, both things he utterly yearned for.

Oh. Right. Vanitas had to get used to _being_ alone again, too.

Hazy he stumbled through the streets, but thanks to some miracle he actually made it to the balcony. It was empty, just like the first time he saw it, and instantly Vanitas slumped down on one of the old benches near the balustrade.

Tears were stinging behind his eyes, but he refused to acknowledge them. The pain in his chest was harder to ignore; his heart twinged with every beat, making the cracks larger with every little movement.

Vanitas should have known better than that.

So what if Riku whispered sweet nothings into his ear? So what if they kissed tenderly and sunk into the depths of lust together? So what if the expectations from the living meant nothing to the dead?

In the end, Vanitas was nothing but a replacement for a lost love, only of value until same love was found and renewed. Why settle for the poor second choice if one could have the real thing?

Everything had its price.

He repaid his late grandmother and all her kindness by returning her lost lover to her.

And for the fondness Riku gave him over the course of the last two days, he had to give up on and free him from the chains that tied them together.

Fate was truly cruel to play him like that. Maybe destiny was also the reason Vanitas got caught up in the entire thing to begin with? Maybe he represented the son that Granny Xion and Riku never had. Maybe he had been chosen to ease the pain of two lovers long, long ago, even before he was born.

Yet Vanitas couldn't stop thinking '_why me?_'

His hands clenched into fists, so much he felt his fingernails dig into his skin. They'd probably leave marks on his palms – marks that he wanted to leave elsewhere, on cool, dark flesh. Shaped like crescent moons, screaming ownership.

With a sigh Vanitas shook his head. There was no point in longing for things that would never be his anyway. He was a fool to believe he ever held anything in his hands to begin with.

Quickly he replaced the '_why me?_' with '_pull it together, wimp_' in his head. With no place in the Underworld, he had to make his way back to the realm of the living and pick up his routine where he left off.

Oh God. Father would beat the living crap out of him once he came back. Perhaps Vanitas would find himself back down below faster than he thought and the undead would throw _him_ a welcoming party, complete with beverage, music, and dancing.

… However that would also mean he'd be back with Riku. That was somewhat more painful than every punch Vanitas could ever receive.

“Damn it,” he muttered under his breath, back arched far as he buried his face in his hands. It had been a mistake opening up. He should have stayed malicious and distant until Riku got the hint. He should have shoved the tasty breakfast back into his face that morning. He should have kicked his crotch when he got the opportunity. In retrospect, Vanitas found thousand and one things he should have done differently – although back then it felt good, _fantastic_ even.

Alas, Vanitas was such a bloody mess, so much worse than when he started off. Could he even _hope_ to shove all his emotions back into the cage of his heart, after they spilled so freely out of him?

He had to figure it out before he made it back upstairs. Hell was going to break loose if he allowed his temper to get the better of him _there_.

With a sigh Vanitas slumped a little further together – and suddenly heard a faint jingle.

The necklace... he had completely forgotten about it. While it seemed like a nice, thoughtful present a few hours ago, now it left a bitter taste in Vanitas' mouth. What had Riku told his grandmother when he gave her the silver one? What did it mean that he got to wear the golden counterpart now?

“The air of a king,” he sneered with a cold chuckle. Was that his pick-up line back with Granny Xion, too?

Anything between minutes to hours could have passed while Vanitas silently stared out at the town, hands in his lap and face blank while he killed his feelings like monsters, slew them over and over as if they were viscous beasts. It hurt, the invisible wounds cutting deep, but he endured the pain stoic and patient.

This was not going to break him. Vanitas had survived much worse already, or so he told himself at least.

He was deep in his thoughts, yet he instantly picked up the noise of approaching footsteps coming from the stairs. They were a little off and strange, like more than one person was climbing them, and he had a close guess of who one of them could be.

When he glanced back over his shoulder, Vanitas released a faint breath.

Thank goodness; Riku was accompanied by Yen Sid and not Granny Xion. He didn't want her to see him in such a pathetic, broken state.

Blankly he stared at Riku, saw the hint of discomfort on his features. “Yen Sid said there is something we need to know,” he spoke, lowly and controlled, rich baritone monotone now that Vanitas heard it.

He had the decency to turn on the bench enough to face them. “I'm all ears.” Vanitas waved his hand before he let his arm come down on the backrest, his fingers brushing over the smooth wood absently. It had a few cracks here and there, testimony of how long the bench was already standing on that balcony.

Slowly Yen Sid approached, a book under his arm like usual, with Riku in tow. Teal eyes searched for Vanitas' every once in a while, however turned away right before their gazes met. A sign of guilt? Probably, given he had the nerve to reunite with his old flame while his spouse was in the same room. Or, instead of shame, Riku's actual motive was compassion for starting something he now never intended to finish. Because damn, he certainly _did_ spark something in Vanitas he wasn't even sure he was capable of.

“I came upon a complication with your marriage,” Yen Sid began in his usual, teacher-like way. But unlike every other time, Vanitas didn't feel like there was disapproval in his eye-sockets when he looked at him as he petted the book under his arm, probably the very one where he learned whatever he was about to tell them. “The vows are binding only until death do you part. And as things stand – death has already parted you.”

Against his better judgment Vanitas clawed his fingers into the wood of the bench as the corners of his lips twitched. For a moment he regarded Riku, still a step behind Yen Sid, but the bony structure did little to cover him.

His head was slightly lowered, silver bangs obscuring his face, but otherwise he didn't as much as flinch.

So he already knew.

“You're saying... the marriage is invalid?” Vanitas asked, his voice somewhat raspy and mouth dry.

There was no answer – only a small nod from Yen Sid's head while Riku still stood motionlessly behind him.

Swallowing hard Vanitas drew in a deep breath, his mind finally made up. “Excellent. Saves the trouble of undoing the whole thing.” With a push of his hand he rose from the bench, his palms rubbing over his pants for a moment. Vanitas stubbornly refused to acknowledge the tremble in his fingers and the hurt in his chest. He also ignored the way Riku rose his head at his words, although he couldn't help but lash out as soon as their eyes met.

Nonchalantly Vanitas shoved his hands in the pockets of his pants as he pinned Riku with a hard stare. “Congratulations. You don't have to settle for the replacement any longer.” He strolled over to the two, making sure his stride was smooth and head carried high. “The ring belonged to grandmother Xion anyway. I'm certain she'll be happy if you put it on her finger again.”

Riku stared back, his lips pressed firmly shut, so hard his blue skin turned a bit lighter. But otherwise he remained impassive, still like the bloody corpse he was.

In a sudden wave of hurt Vanitas jerked his right hand out from the pocket and yanked on the pendant of his necklace instead. He pulled hard, the metal cutting into his skin enough to draw out wetness, but eventually the lock gave in and sprung open at the back of his neck. “You can have this thing back. I don't have any use for it anyway,” he spat as he shoved the necklace into Riku's chest, hard enough to make him step back. Vanitas had already turned away when his hand let go, uncaring if it fell to the ground or if he really cut his palm at the spikes. “Nothing holds me here anymore. I assume you have some sort of spell that will take me upstairs for good?”

“Of course,” Yen Sid replied, “I have everything in my study.”

With a quick nod Vanitas walked over to the stairs, not bothering to wait any longer. His steps were quicker than usual when he climbed them, all the way up to the tower, and his face remained hard even as he internally screamed from the top of his lungs in pain and sorrow.

He knew better than let everything get to him the way it did, yet he couldn't stop his heart from clenching together at the realization that it was really... over.

His vow meant nothing anymore. While part of him always knew how foolish it was – the fact they were both men and one of them actually dead aside – another, naiver section still hoped there was a way out. That despite all the odds, despite his original wish of return being granted, despite all his kicking and flailing and fighting... Riku would still want him to stay. That whatever it was that grew between them meant something to him as well, that it affected him the way it did Vanitas.

If Riku had reached out, if he had said anything – Vanitas would have turned, grabbed him and never let go for all eternity.

But Riku didn't, so all that was left was hurt and emptiness. Familiar companions Vanitas already spent his life with. Only now he had to welcome bitterness as a new friend; how could he not, after having tasted true serenity before it was torn out of his hands again?

If Riku was willing to let him go, then Vanitas would leave.

He barely felt the heaviness of the wooden door when he pushed it open, the stairs still littered with books and candles alike. Vanitas remembered when he had first seen them, when Riku led the way after an exhausting day. They passed the room with the dusty divan, the smell of fresh breakfast suddenly lingering in Vanitas' nose. Eventually they were at the top, in the same room were Riku had grimaced in anger after he protected Vanitas from abuse, frustrated he couldn't do more for the time being.

“It will take a moment to mix the ingredients together,” Yen Sid said as he headed to his podium. Vanitas merely gave a nod as he moved to the middle of the room, eyes wandering to the pile of books where he had leaned days ago. As he stared at the spot a feeling ghosted over his lower back, phantom fingers gripping him securely on the hip to keep him steady, give him something to lean on.

Subconsciously Vanitas lifted his arms, his hands grabbing his biceps to shake off the sensation, ban it from his mind and body alike.

It all belonged to the past now.

After a while Yen Sid stilled on his podium. “It is time, Vanitas.”

Upon hearing his name he looked up, throat bobbing with a hard swallow as he saw Yen Sid holding onto a bottle with his bony hand.

“This time there is no coming back,” he said as Vanitas approached a few steps, just enough so the bottle would surely land before his feet. “Ready?”

After a moment Vanitas gave a nod, his eyes squeezing shut when his chest clenched together so hard he could barely breathe.

Farewell, light.

Hello again, darkness.

“Don't go!”

The shout cut through the small study so harsh it resonated, making Vanitas whip his head around and Yen Sid still on his podium.

At the entry of the study stood Riku, his hair a complete mess as he ran and hand clutched around the necklace. “Please don't go, Vanitas,” he pleaded, his eyes large and shining with moisture. Cautiously he approached – where his legs shaking? - and his Adam's Apple jumped with every hard swallow he made. “Please... I-I know you want to leave, but I... I can't...” Riku paused, his lips quivering before he whispered, “Please don't leave...!”

In a flash Vanitas tackled him down, both of them crashing into a wall of books. The papers fell down on them, hard covers hit their bodies enough to cause pain, and Riku actually released a grunt and arched his back when some books dug into his side and spine. But Vanitas only cupped the blue cheeks and brought their lips together in a hard, searing kiss.

Vanitas broke it as quick as it came, his hands moving to Riku's shoulders and pulling him as close as physically possible as he hissed, “Never let me walk away like that again, you God-forsaken sap! Never again!” To enforce his point he closed his teeth around the ear before his lips, biting down hard enough to draw blood if Riku's heart was still beating.

“Never, Love, never,” he whispered back, his own arms closing so tightly around Vanitas the air pressed out a little, but Riku kept pulling until he had him securely settled in his lap. “I'll never let you go again, my Love.”

“_Good_,” Vanitas huffed, his eyes blinking to get rid of the tears. He refused to cry, not in a moment like this.

Yen Sid cleared his throat noisily, but Vanitas still sealed their lips once, twice, before he reluctantly moved off Riku's lap. He made sure to stay close once they stood though, as if too much physical distance would eventually tear them apart for good.

“If you wish to stay together, there is a way... But it requires the greatest sacrifice of all,” Yen Sid stated as he set down the bottle with the traveling spell.

“Which would be?” Vanitas asked, his confidence boosted enough to make him bold. Still a sigh escaped his lips when Riku slipped his arm around his lower back, holding him close and secure like he so deeply longed for.

Yen Sid paused before he replied, “You will have to repeat your vows in the land of the living and drink from the Wine of Ages.”

Vanitas instantly sensed how Riku went stiff next to him, the hand on his hip closing down hard enough to bruise.

“It will stop your heart forever... and you may never return to the land above for all eternity.”

The hand moved back, brushing across Vanitas' back before settling on his waist. Gently Riku settled his other hand on the opposite side and turned him around, enough for them to look at each other.

His smile was sad as he whispered, “I could never ask you to do that, even if I can barely bear the thought of not being with you. I'll wait unti-”

“You don't have to,” Vanitas sternly interrupted him. His eyes were hard and determined as he added, “I'll do it.”

Riku uttered an empty chuckle. “Do you even understand what that means, Love?”

“That wine is probably poison and I'll die. So what?” Vanitas inched closer, enough for their noses to brush. “_Nothing_ waits for me in the land of the living, safe for a cold cage. I refuse to go back into it.” Slowly he lifted his hands, gently cradling Riku's head as he brushed their lips together – tenderly, carefully. “I never lived before I met you anyway. If that's the price I have to pay to keep _this_, I'll gladly do it.”

None of them saw it, but behind them, a content smile laid over Yen Sid's lips.

\-------------------------------------------------------------

The preparations happened quickly enough.

In the matter of a day Riku and Vanitas announced they wanted to celebrate their bond properly – and invited the entire population of town. Xion instantly took over the kitchen and prepared countless dishes and a cake, everything Vanitas liked but adapted to fit the taste of the undead. The staff from The XIII contributed with beverages and entertainment. Luxord even provided a fitting attire for Vanitas after he lost a game of cards, a form-fitting, black tuxedo with a nice, dark-blue vest above a white shirt. He also got Riku's clothes cleaned and ironed, a little extra service he gave them as a wedding present.

But it wasn't until they stood at the plaza, readying to go upstairs, that Vanitas started feeling nervous.

Next to him Riku slipped his arm on the familiar spot on his lower back. “What is it, my Dear?” he asked, lowly only for him to hear.

For a moment Vanitas worried his bottom lip. “I...” he trailed off again, wavering for a moment. It took him a while to gather his thoughts and eventually he decided to go with the truth. “I think the thought of dying does unsettle me a little. And there is also... _something_ I want to do.”

Reassuringly Riku pulled him a little closer, enough for their shoulders to touch. “We can delay the ceremony if you like.”

Gently Vanitas shook his head. “I want to do this. The sooner, the better.” He drew in a slightly shaky breath. “But I want to make a stop before we head to the church. And I want you to keep yourself out of it.”

He tilted his head a little, enough to study Riku's expression through the corner of his eye. Just as Vanitas had expected he was frowning, instantly seeing the request for what it was.

“Give me your word, Riku. Now.”

Stubbornly he shook his head, enough for his silver bangs to sway. “You ask too much from me,” Riku replied, dry and grim. His soft teal eyes had hardened and narrowed, their owner not even bothering to hide his distaste.

Chuckling Vanitas snaked his own arm around Riku's shoulders, his fingers closing around his throat from behind. “It's going to be alright. I think you'll even like what I'm going to do.” He pushed his thumb against his chin, forcing Riku to turn so their eyes met. “You said yourself I'm a storm. And it wants to be unleashed one last time before it's all yours.”

Ever so briefly Riku relaxed, but a bit of tension remained on his face. “I will try keeping my hands to myself, but I can't give you my word. My wrath can be hard to tame once it gets the better of me.”

“Oh Sweetheart,” Vanitas snickered, his laugh having a sharp edge to it, “Just watch.”

“... Did you just call me 'Sweetheart'?” Riku asked incredulously, yet a smile tugged on his lips. Instead of replying though Vanitas pushed forward, right into the round portal Yen Sid opened up before them.

From what he understood, it led them to the town upstairs. If they focused enough they could even determine where they appeared and Vanitas took full advantage of that.

Just as they passed the portal, they found themselves walking out of a blazing green fire – right in the middle of the dining room in Vanitas' former home.

His mother had shrieked the moment they appeared, which in turn had Sora jump up from his chair in alert. He had always been quick on his feet and eager to protect people. But instead of charging right in he remained back, his arm briefly shielding a woman to his left. From her red hair, Vanitas assumed it was his wife.

Father, like expected, barely even stirred on his position at the head of the table on the far end.

“Good evening,” Vanitas greeted with a large sneer and a light bow of his upper body. “Lucky me to find you all in one place. Less time I have to spare then.”

His tone was cocky, just the way he knew drove his parents up the wall. And right on cue father slammed his fist onto the table, hard enough to make the dishes clatter.

“What are _you_ doing here?!” he demanded, loud and harsh.

“Why, father, I came with a few news.” Slowly Vanitas walked down the table, his feet light as they hit the floor. And truth be told, he felt excited enough to fly off any moment.

“I'm getting married this evening. Oh, Sora,” He turned his head toward him with a smirk. “You're invited, of course. As well as your lovely wife.” Vanitas turned his face back to his father, now close enough to see the rage in his eyes. “My arrangement has me move into the Underworld. And so,” He braced his hands against the table and leaned down, an icy chuckle leaving his chest as he spat, “I quit.”

“You... _what_?!”

“I quit,” Vanitas lightly repeated as he rose again. “Run your bloody company yourself, old geezer. I'm done being your plaything.” He waved his hand a little at the last word, his eyes narrowing down to golden slits as he glared down at the man who caused him so much agony. “You have tormented me all my life. And now I grand you the chance to amend your wrongs as I wait for you in the afterlife. But, rest assured, my eyes will never be far... as well as your judgment.” His lips pulled into a malicious, cruel smile and he nearly laughed out loud as he saw the utter terror in his father's gaze.

Even if he didn't change in his remaining life, Vanitas still won in the end. The feeling of power, the exhilarating sense of freedom – both were now part of his being, just as real as the scars marking his body.

“I plan to celebrate in this house once the ceremony is over.” Vanitas cocked his head a little, the sneer back on his lips. “I expect you and mother to leave us alone. That's the least you owe me after how you treated me.”

The last few sentences broke father out of his shock, just as Vanitas had expected. “How dare you make such a request after your act?! As if I'd allow you to taint my home with your filthy presence!” he shouted, face the usual angry red, but it no longer had the same effect.

Now Vanitas had something to look forward to, a reason to fight back. And he was done holding back – for good.

“It wasn't a request. Frankly, I don't give a bloody damn about what you allow and don't. Or what you think in general actually.” Again Vanitas waved his hand dismissively before he turned to Riku. He was still standing in front of the fireplace, eyes slightly wider and yaw dropped open, although it did little to falter the huge grin on his lips. “I said what I wanted to. Ready to get married, Sweetheart?” he called out, voice about as light as he felt.

It took Riku a moment before he uttered a small laugh. “Ready I am, but I'm afraid my spouse has disappeared and was replaced by a stranger.”

Once he was close enough, Vanitas boldly grabbed a hold on his belt and yanked Riku against his chest. “I told you to just watch,” he whispered, mirth in his eyes before he leaned in to steal a quick peck from the smiling lips. “You're just starting to get to know me.”

“I ought to correct what I said,” Riku replied, his arms lazily resting on Vanitas' hips. “You're not a storm; you're a _tempest_.”

“How flattering.” Vanitas winked at him before pulling just a little away, enough for them to walk side by side toward the door.

The screech of a chair and heavy steps however made Vanitas stop – before he turned around and shoved his father back, his relaxed face changing into a grimace of wrath. Just as his father fell back against the chair he closed in and stamped his foot down on the seat, right between his father's thighs, as he stopped the chair from tumbling over with the sudden weight that crashed into it.

One hand gripping the backrest Vanitas leaned in, so close that father shrunk deeper into the chair to avoid him. “I'm stronger than you, so don't go try something stupid... understood?”

He waited for an affirming nod before he gave the chair a good push, making it fall back with a loud clatter. And just like that Vanitas leisurely walked back to Riku's side and they finally headed off to the church, leaving the house and their baffled habitants behind.

Once in the open Riku eventually broke out in full laughter, so much his entire frame shook. It made it easy for Vanitas to snicker along, the thrill of what he had just done still pumping through his being. Quitting to hold back was one of the best decisions he ever made – and now that the gates were unlocked and the prison crushed to dust, it felt good to just let it all out. Riku had somehow opened a door in him which Vanitas courageously blasted fully open; he wondered what else would be spilling out of him, now that his heart was unleashed.

“God, I love you so much, my Dear,” Riku breathlessly sighed into his ear. “I thought I knew you, especially after hearing where the familiarity came from, but you're truly nothing like anyone I ever met before.”

Slowly stopping his own laughter, Vanitas gave a short nod. “Granny Xion said I used to be a little like herself. I guess that's what reminded you of her about me.”

Admitting that was easier now, especially on the way to their wedding and after admitting the feelings they shared. He and Granny were related – there was nothing wrong in being compared to each other. In fact, it was just natural to some degree. No wonder Riku saw the connections intuitively.

Suddenly a hand caressed Vanitas' cheek and just as he turned he was already kissed. “You're _nothing_ like Xion. You're _Vanitas_. My lovely, wonderful, tempered spouse Vanitas.” Gently Riku rested their foreheads together, his teal eyes shining with such warmth the piano-song suddenly rang in Vanitas' ears.

Before the blush hit him with full force Vanitas pulled away, his eyes trained on the path to the church. He could already see it in the far when a pair of footsteps caught up with them from behind, a loud call echoing through the silent streets.

Riku stopped even before Vanitas did as Sora already threw himself around his neck. “Van... Is it really true? That you're going to the Underworld?” he asked as he pulled away, his blue eyes big and filled with concern as he looked up, mouth open as he panted.

“Yeah. Comes along when you marry a corpse,” Vanitas replied, gently ruffling through his hair. He had rarely seen Sora so worried, but it made sense. If anyone gave a damn about his death, then it was him.

“But... You're happy, right?” He took a small step back and smoothed down his jacket. Much to Vanitas' surprise he had changed into fancier attire than before. “I can see it. Your eyes are glowing,” he added once everything was back in place.

For a moment Vanitas gave it some thought, his gaze shifting to Riku who had briefly stepped away to give them some space. “Happier than ever before.”

“Then it's fine.” Confidently Sora gave a nod, mostly to himself. “Oh! You haven't met yet, right? This is Kairi, my wife.” Gently he reached out for the redhead behind himself, pulled her closer. “Kairi, this is my older brother, Vanitas.”

It was a little awkward – especially since Vanitas could tell she was far more tensed than Sora by the entire situation – but still he took her hand and bowed down to place a short kiss on the back of it. “A pleasure to meet you. My brother has been head over heels for you since the moment you met.”

“Vaniii!” Sora shoved his shoulder as a blush laid over his cheeks, only enforcing the blue of his eyes.

Kairi gave a giggle at the reaction, a lovely sound that instantly eased some of her tension. “I could say the same. Sora has been telling me about you all the time.” She retreated her hand and instead took Sora's, squeezing down with a smile on her lips. Vanitas clearly saw how those two fit together; they certainly had a long, happy life ahead of them.

In some corner of his mind, Vanitas thought about thanking her. If Sora hadn't been so determined to perform properly on their wedding, they would have never practiced in the forest where he spoke his vow.

“I should introduce you, too.” A little smile tugged on his lips as he approached Riku and pulled him closer by the wrist, despite his light resistance. “This is Riku, my spouse.”

Kairi shrunk a little back and even Sora seemed a little fazed by the sudden closeness, but he still held out his hand. “It's good to have a name to the face. I'm Sora, your new brother-in-law!” He smiled broadly at Riku, whatever uneasiness he felt washed completely off his features. That was just Sora at his purest; if it meant happiness for Vanitas, then he couldn't care less about his chosen partner to be a man or alive for that matter.

A little hesitantly Riku reached out as well and shook the offered hand. “Woah!” Sora suddenly shouted, “It's so cold! That's really strange!”

“Uh, yeah... sorry,” Riku brought out, his uneasiness so funny Vanitas barked out a laugh that was definitely a little sinister. Riku responded with a glare, but otherwise remained as calm as a lake. “I don't want to appear rude, but we should get to the church. Everyone is waiting for us.”

And just like that Vanitas' laugh died, chocked down by a new wave of nervousness.

Sora and Kairi ran up ahead – or better, he ran and she stumbled after him – so they could take a seat in the church as Riku and Vanitas followed at a calmer pace. The town was strangely silent, although the arrival of the living dead had caused quite a fuzz. Given they were all late relatives of the citizens everyone calmed down again soon enough, leaving the streets deserted and empty.

Eventually they stood before the steps leading to the open doors of the church, the bells ringing joyfully above them. “Here,” Riku whispered as he handed over the ring he slipped off his finger. It felt unusually heavy once it landed in Vanitas palm.

Slowly he closed his fingers around the golden ring and pocketed it, his eyes closing half to calm his raging heart. Vanitas would lie if he said he wasn't afraid; he knew it had to be done so he could be with Riku and embrace his happiness, yet it was still unsettling to know he was about to die.

Would it be painful? Would it take long for his heart to stop?

Suddenly all the newfound bravery drained from his body, like grains of sand running through his fingers.

Before he could comprehend it Vanitas felt a pair of hands lay around his neck, a familiar weight settling at the center of his collarbones. “You have the air of a king on you,” Riku said as he settled his hands on his shoulders, teal eyes sharp as he locked their gazes. “So walk in with your head carried high and mighty.”

“You're such a sap,” Vanitas whispered, sparing a small smirk.

“I'll be by your side, always,” Riku merely returned, completely ignoring his comment.

The low chatter silenced the moment they appeared in the doorway. Someone played a song on the organ, but it was something Vanitas didn't recognize. Together they approached the altar, Yen Sid on the other side and serving as the pastor for their perhaps unholy union.

Once up close, the red bottle with the Wine of Ages came into view as well. Riku squeezed down on his hand briefly when their eyes settled on it.

“Dearly affiliates and departed,” Yen Sid solemnly started, his voice resonating in the church, “Today we are gathered to join this man and this corpse in marriage. Living first.”

Drawing in a deep breath Vanitas rose their joined hands as he said, “With this hand, I will lift your sorrows.” He used his free hand to pick up the still empty, metal glass, his throat thick and dry as his hand trembled a little. “Your cup will never empty, for I will be your wine.”

A look in Riku's sympathetic face was enough to calm his nerves enough to move on.

Gently Vanitas set the glass back down and instead took the candle on his side of the alter. “With this candle,” he lit the wick on the burning candle in the middle, “I will light your way in darkness.” Carefully he stuck it in the holder on his right before he fished the ring from his pocket.

“With this ring, I ask you to be mine.”

Slowly Vanitas pushed the ring on Riku's bony finger, his eyes trained on their joined hands as he savored the moment.

“Now you.” Ever so slightly Yen Sid waved his hand at Riku.

Excitement and fear mixing in his center, Vanitas looked up.

“With this hand, I will lift your sorrows,” Riku repeated, his voice a stroke to Vanitas' ears. He had never heard it more serious and yet thick with emotion before. “Your cup will never empty, for I will be your wine.” Elegantly Riku took the bottle and filled up the glass, the substance red and liquid.

Vanitas noticed how his hand shook a little, too.

He heard Riku exhale, the noise so loud in the stillness between them. “With this candle, I will light your way in darkness.” The wick lit up and his candle found a place next to Vanitas'.

Then their hands separated as Riku carefully took the glass in his, one hand at the base while the other steadied the top. “With this...” He trailed off, his voice shaking a little as he whispered, but he shook his head and drew in a deep breath as he turned to Vanitas.

Teal eyes shining with excitement, determination, and bottomless fondness he said, “With this, I ask you to be mine.”

Breath hitching Vanitas accepted the glass, his hands cupping the bowl as the inside sloshed a little, his hands were shaking so hard.

Now he just had to swallow the drink for their vows to count.

“You don't have to,” Riku whispered, suddenly in his personal space. When Vanitas looked up at him all he could see was utter understanding, laced with something darker.

“I want to,” he whispered back, his bottom lip trembling, “But I'm... I'm so... _scared_...!”

Tears stung behind Vanitas' eyes, so much his vision turned watery as his breathing became labored.

Suddenly cool hands laid over his, holding onto the glass with the poison along with him – and shivering just as much.

“I know...” Riku gave a breathless, humorless laughter. “M-me, too.”

Soon Vanitas joined in with a small chuckle – how very fitting, that now of all times they lost their nerves. The situation was so absurd, surely someone had already written it down in some book. A flimsy romance novel that made the hearts of innocent maidens flutter in their chests.

But this wasn't a tale from a book.

This was _their_ story.

The story of Riku and Vanitas.

And so, with a smile on his lips, Vanitas brought the glass to his lips and drank it up in one go.

At first Vanitas felt no effect at all. He put down the glass on the altar, eyebrows drawn together in confusion, which Riku only mirrored. But then a burning sensation bloomed in his chest, hot as if a fire was lit in his ribcage, and he brought both hands up to clutch at the material of his coat with a yelp. He tilted forward, eyes squeezed shut in pain, but Riku caught him easily and pulled him flush against his body as Vanitas shook with jerks and spasms.

And then, as sudden as it came, he went completely still and limp in Riku's arms, a last exhale leaving his dry lips.

\-------------------------------------------------------------

The party was lively to say the least.

Xion had cooked a ton of food and even as every single visitor from the Underworld took a piece, there was still plenty of the wedding cake left. Since Sora and Kairi were the only living guests she swiftly fixed them up a meal in the kitchen – and made a batch of Vanitas' favorite cookies on top.

Sora liked them so much, he pleaded and begged until Kairi asked for the recipe and promised to make more in the near future.

Father and mother were absent, just like demanded, and the house echoed with bright music as the attendants danced and drank whatever Luxord had brought along from The XIII. He tried to wager with the living couple, but Axel did a good job of keeping them safe. Sora was so trusting and carefree, he might just wager his soul or their firstborn child in a game.

The house was more cheerful than ever before – and so was Vanitas as he approached the large table and took a seat next to Sora, instantly pulling him close in a half-hug. “What's the matter? Don't tell me you're tired out already?” he asked with a snicker.

Sora merely laughed in response. “Who are you, and what did you do to my brother?”

Vanitas chuckled brightly before ruffling through his hair. “It's still me, silly. Just enjoying my wedding festivities and got more color on my cheeks.” He leaned a little over the table, close enough so Kairi could hear him over the noise of the music. “You know, he'd always complain how pale I was. How I needed to _get out into the sun_. But, I have to say, I like my new complexion even better.”

“It _does_ bring out your eyes more,” Kairi agreed as she nibbled on a chocolate-cookie. “Although, all this blue is still a little... unusual for me.”

Winking Vanitas extended a hand to her. “Please, allow me to distract you with a dance, dear sister-in-law.”

Laughing brightly Kairi accepted the hand. “Oh, anytime, dear brother-in-law.” As Vanitas took her out to the dance-floor, expertly laying his hands on her shoulder and lower back she added, “You move quite a bit better than Sora, too.”

“Well, guess who he pestered with practicing in the middle of the bloody night,” Vanitas returned as he twirled them around in beat with the music.

To be fair, their mother did insist they both regularly attended classes for common dances. If anything, they should be able to impress their future spouses with skilled movements. Vanitas was simply a little better and overall more elegant than Sora, which didn't go unnoticed by the attendants. Was it not the party for his own wedding, he would have long since retired from the several talks and requests for dances.

“It's truly a shame we don't get to spend more time together,” Kairi mused as Vanitas executed another complicated figure. “Is there really no way for us to meet again? At least once in a while?”

Gently Vanitas shook his head. “The dead and the living shouldn't mix the way we do now. Besides, I hope I won't see you two for a long, looong time after tonight.” For a moment he leaned in close, his lips brushing against her ear as he spoke. “Keep an eye on Sora for me, will you? He's an airhead sometimes.”

Gently Kairi gave him a peck on the cool, blue cheek. “I will. You have my word on that.”

Suddenly Vanitas tightened his grab on her shoulder, hard enough to hurt. “And if you break his heart-”

“You'll tear out mine. I know, I know.” Kairi gave another bright giggle as he whirled her around. “Wait, I need a break,” she huffed a moment later and they headed back to the table where Sora was idly listening to Granny Xion telling him stories.

Vanitas was glad they got to meet. Granny Xion was amazing and Sora never got to know her before she passed away. But as soon as he spotted them, his attention shifted easily.

He rose from his chair and instantly offered it to Kairi, a broad grin on his face. “Van is an amazing dancer, isn't he?” he praised, excitement almost bubbling out of him. “But he never gives up the lead, so I hardly got the practice I really needed since he made me the woman all the time.”

“Of course,” Vanitas replied, “You suck at leading and are shorter than me. How could _you_ ever hope to lead _me_?”

Gently Xion tapped his lower arm. “Now Van-Van, don't be so mean to your little brother.”

“Yeah _Van-Van_. Be nice to your little brother,” a voice breathed into his ear before cool lips brushed it in a faint kiss.

Vanitas growled low in his throat, yet he leaned into Riku's gentle touch. It only lasted a few moments before he was stolen away by a skeleton for a dance. Of course he was a ridiculously good dancer as well, on top of all the other things he learned and did during his numerous travels. Slowly Vanitas was getting a little jealous, but they had all eternity to bask in intimate togetherness ahead of them. What was a night compared to that?

Besides, as long as they were both enjoying themselves, everything was good as it was.

“Phew, I don't get it though,” Sora threw in as he sipped on a glass of sparkling water. “How aren't you tired yet, Van? You're been going for _hours_ without much of a break.”

Now that he mentioned it... Vanitas _did_ dance for quite a while already, yet he felt neither tired nor thirsty. He didn't even break a sweat to be honest. Was that an after-effect of being dead?

Suddenly realization drew on him – and his eyes narrowed to small, golden slits.

Quickly he scanned the room and- yes, there were a couple of corpses in military attire present. With long steps Vanitas marched up on one of them, one hand fumbling with the buttons of his coat before he shoved it off. Not bothering to ask he took one of the soldiers' swords and stamped onto the dance-floor, eyes still narrowed and stride predatory until he spotted a familiar head of silver hair.

“_You_!” Vanitas yelled, so loud the music stopped instantly. As Riku turned toward him, the skeleton he was dancing with still in his hands, he turned the tip of his sword accusingly at Riku's face. “You bloody _cheater_!”

Instantly the skeleton skidded away and Riku lifted his hands with a bemused chuckle. “This again, my Dear?”

“Don't '_dear_' me now!” Threateningly Vanitas swung his sword, still looking as black as thunder. “_How about a wager,_ you said. _Let's duel_, you said.” He closed in enough for Riku to take a cautious step backwards. “_Don't hold back_, you said!”

“I get you're angry now, but I had to make you hear me out _somehow_,” Riku defended himself, half-heartedly.

“I'll teach you to cross me, _Sweetheart_,” Vanitas snarled with a click of his tongue. Around them the people cleared a decently big place, some of them cheering already just like back at the plaza. Axel even gave a cheery whistle from the table.

Heaving a dramatic sigh Riku borrowed a rapier from a nearby corpse, although his teal eyes glimmered with mirth. “Don't hold yourself back, my Dear; I'm already dead.”

Just like him Vanitas repeated his words from back then, unable to hide the content smile tugging at the corner of his lips: “As if that would make any difference.”

And then Vanitas charged in, heart racing in his chest even as it had stopped beating forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> I had a blood sample taken today, which always fucks up my entire arm, so writing is hard...   
Instead of sitting around doing nothing I decided to edit the last part and post it today :D 
> 
> Vanitas shifted quite a lot in this part, from nearly numb to very emotional and bold.   
I wanted to picture how I understand him as a character - on the one hand, he has a steel-firm control over himself, but on the other side he is also very emotional and moody. He feels a lot, all the time, but it rarely shows. 
> 
> As you may have noticed, I changed the end drastically compared to the movie.   
They got their happily ever after despite all the odds :)   
And the Character Death Tag has also been filled, however different than you may have assumed xD 
> 
> This piece was pretty fun to write.   
Maybe I'll do more supernatural short-stories in the near future, since it's October. 
> 
> Thanks again for reading and have a great week,  
-T


End file.
